Awakened
by Kako1
Summary: Atem, the new prince of Egypt and heir to the throne. Mana, a young apprentice with magical promise. The events that brought them together and the tragedy that tore them apart. Reliving Atem's life from the beginning to the end.  I don't own Yugioh
1. Prologue

She had never felt pain this intense. A ripping, crashing feeling erupted through her as the midwives tried to keep her calm and cool by placing wet cloths on her forehead. Her most trusted midwife urged her to push, she couldn't stop the baby from coming if she wanted to. This was the day that she could carry out the next generation of Egyptian royalty. With the actions that she and her husband had done she was able to carry a child and give birth.

She stood on two stones with midwives keeping her upright, the traditional birthing position of Egypt. She felt the baby make its way out of the birthing canal and new erupting pain resonated through her body. She screamed in agony and tried to remain upright.

"Push again my Lady, you're almost there." The queen yelled one last scream and her baby was out. She started to hyperventilate as she was laid on her back to watch her midwives wash the child.

But the child wasn't making a sound.

"Why does my baby not cry?" The queen frantically yelled. She through her arms out, reaching for her baby.

"My Lady please…" A midwife tried to sooth her.

"No! Give me my baby," The baby was now wrapped in a clean cloth as it was given to its mother. When the baby was put in its mothers arms it opened its eyes which revealed a sharp crimson color.

"A boy my Lady. You've given birth to our new prince," But the queen did not hear her, she only marveled in her son.

"Why does he not cry?" She asked still looking into the eyes of her son.

"Perhaps he is conflicted?" A midwife asked hesitantly.

"No," The head midwife said quickly. "It is a sign of the gods, he is born to do great things," The new mother felt an intense connection, stronger than the one when she had carried him in her womb, with her son. He had his father coloring and hair, but he had her eyes.

Something that she was proud of.

"He must be blessed in the name of the gods," The head midwife took the young prince in her arms. Once the boy was taken from his mother he gave a defiant cry as if telling them he wanted his mother. Queen Tai felt anguish over her son leaving, but the ritual must be done in order to instill the blessing of life from the gods.

"We must let his father know of his safe arrival,"

"Yes my Lady,"

…

The aging Pharaoh was silently pacing in his study with his most trusted advisor and friend watching him nervously.

"My King, perhaps it would be better if you sat and rested," Shimon heeded the Pharaoh.

"I cannot, it is impossible," Aknamkanon continued to pace rubbing the navel of his nose thinking about his wife and his new child that would soon be born into this world. Be it a son or a daughter I knew he would love any child that came from him and the love of his life Tai. They had tried for most of their marriage to have a child and finally after years, almost a decade of trying they were having their first child.

But Tai had been in labor for over half a day already.

Aknamkanon wasn't sure how he could handle losing his wife. A knock on the door into Aknamkanon's chamber made both of the older men rise. A servant entered, her head bowed, and her voice a bare whisper.

"What news?" Aknamkanon asked.

"My Lady has given birth to a son, mighty Pharaoh. The court is prepared for him to be blessed by the gods."

"Sound the horn," The Pharaoh commanded as he and Shimon exited into the ritual room leaving the servant to carry out her orders. Aknamkanon first began to make his way into the chamber where his wife was recovering.

"Shimon, leave me for now," The Pharaoh commanded his friend, wanting to be alone with his wife. When Shimon bowed and departed, Aknamkanon went to his wife's side where she was gently sleeping. He woke her by stroking her cheek with the back of his hand and when she stirred she looked at her husband with adoration.

"My love, we have a son,"

"Yes," He kissed her cheek. "Thank-you," Tai gripped her husband's hand and squeezed.

"What shall we name him my Lord?"

"After my father," Tai smiled.

"An honorable name,"

…

The horn had been sounded, the people of Thebes gathered around the palace to hear of the arrival of their new prince. Awaiting the prince that would continue to keep them safe from war, famine, and disease as the great Pharaoh Aknamkanon had. To live in Egypt was to live in paradise for the people of Thebes.

The Pharaoh stepped through the red curtain that separated him and his family from the eyes of Thebes and heard the roar of cheering from the crowd in front of him. It seemed that thousands of people had come to see the arrival of his new son. He held out his hand to spread silence and waited for the murmurs to stop.

"To the people of Thebes I present my son, the crowned prince Atem!" Aknamkanon shouted and the crowd erupted in further cheer. Aknamkanon stepped away from the balcony and walked over to his wife who was carrying the small bundle in her arms.

Never in his life had he seem such beauty or felt such love for his new family.

…

Opposite the balcony where the Pharaoh was standing, was a figure in the shadows lurking in a tower. The figure was limping, exhausted from some ordeal standing next to a small child with blue hair. The child looked blankly at the balcony where the new prince Atem was announced to the world. The child looked frightened at the figure once the Pharaoh had disappeared behind the curtain.

"Look at them child and remember their faces for that are the root of all your suffering," The child looked at the figure, then back at the balcony.

"That fear I sense lurking in you must be turned into rage." The figure whispered and kneeled to the child and gripped his shoulders sharply.

"Turn it into rage,"

"Yes sir," The child replied.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry it took so long to update this and it's not that long of a chapter, but new chapters will up soon for both Fallen and Awakened. Enjoy!

**Two Weeks Since Atem's Birth**

**The Royal Palace**

"Maaa," Atem cried from his sling and Tai's heart melted. The baby had grown so much in such a short time. A few weeks old and he was already trying to walk on his own. Atem had already daringly tried to turn his sleeping sling over so he could get out several times. He tried to crawl and move on his own once he was out until his mother picked him up off the floor. When Atem's mother was turned around he would do it again.

This time however he smiled, opened his mouth and tried to speak.

"Maaaaa," Tai cooed over her son and wanted to hold him again.

"Seems he trying to say Maatim," A voice said from behind her. She turned and found her king and husband, Aknamkanon beaming at her.

"You think he's trying to say mother? So soon?" Aknamkanon walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and watched their son.

"I think our son is bound for great things,"

**In the Desert**

"You are bound for great things,"

The small boy looked at his master and wondered whether or not he would survive his training. His master took his cane and whacked it on the ground making a loud clanging sound. The boy did not wince. He had grown used to the hostile environment. He took a deep breath and let the cool air fill his lungs. The cool cave that gave them refuge from the searing heat did not give him refuge from his master. The boy could feel the countless gazes of thieves on him while he stood on the platform facing his master.

"But now you are weak," His master whacked to cane again, but this time to one of his minions who fell to the floor without making a sound. "Nearly useless,"

"Yes Master," The boy learned that this was the only correct response. To say 'No' to the master's meant five lashings of he was in a cheerful mood, death was the only other option.

The master walked behind the small boy and whacked the back of his knees to make him fall forward. The boy cried out in pain as his legs burned with fresh pain.

"What is your name boy?" Master asked.

"Bakura,"

The master whacked him hard on the back with his cane and made him fall completely to the ground this time. Bakura started to gasp for breath. He would be asked this question every day until he got the right answer. Bakura never had the right answer; he would give him different names, but the master was never satisfied.

He would be beaten into unconsciousness then wake up the next morning with his wounds checked and wrapped and then be summoned to the platform to have it done all over again.

Then it hit him. The correct answer, it was so obvious that he almost laughed with how blind he had been.

"What is your name?"

"I don't have one," The Master stopped. He didn't beat him, which was a good sign. "I am a weapon,"

"Water for the boy," The Master ordered one of his thieves and Bakura found water being put down his throat. It was a welcome gift and Bakura swallowed thankfully. As he drank he noticed the thief that was giving him water was completely silent. His cloak that he wore to cover his face and body didn't even make a sound.

"Now your training can begin," The Master said, a smile creeping along his face.

**Seven Years Later**

She was a small and fragile, nearly too small to work, but she had no other choice. Mana had been sold by her father and had been forced into hard labor by the bar owner in penance for her father's debt. Maybe if she worked hard then he might forgive the loan and give her back to her father, mother, and baby brother. That was the delusion Mana's father told her.

But slavery was near impossible to escape.

"Mana!" Turk yelled from the front. "Hurry up!"

Mana grabbed the tray full of cups and hauled them to the front. She had to keep from wincing when she carried the tray. She had blisters and welts on her hands from scrubbing the floor earlier that morning. It was evening, which meant that it was their busiest time.

"Yes, sir," Mana murmured to her Master. The counter was still a little too tall for her to set the tray so she reached up and pushed it so that her Master could grab it. The Master's wife was more cruel than he was, she was a plump woman that was as ugly on the outside as she was on the inside. She saw what she was trying to do and knocked it over on her way to the back area. The hardened clay shattered as it hit the floor making all of the customers jump. Mana's Master saw only that his cups were broken and Mana frightened.

"You clumsy little leach!" He dragged her by her hair while smiling apologies to his customers and threw her against the wall after they disappeared from the customers view.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Mana cried waiting for him to stop being angry.

"Why I bothered to help your useless family!" He raised her hand and lifted her off the floor.

"I...I…I'm sorry. I really am. It was an accident," The man's wife caused it, but it wasn't like she could tell him that. In the corner of her eye she saw her Master's wife grinning as she took out some fresh honeywine to their customers.

_Hateful shrew._

Mana felt like her arm was going to be ripped off of her. Her Master's hand could have wrapped around her wrist four times if he wanted to. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he could kill her easily with a fat fist to her face.

He raised his hand, flattened and rushed it across her face.

"I'm sorry," that's all she could say.

He had beat her from the time she was five. Through two years she suffered from her Master. Her Owner.

"I'm sorry,"


	3. Dearest Father

_ Dearest Father,_

_ I miss you and mother. You haven't been to see me in a while, but I forgive you. I know that life for you is hard since we lost everything. I…I know the reason why you had to give me to this man and his wife. I know that I was the only one that was able to work, the only one that could help, but…._

"Mana!" Her mistress screeched at her. "Wake up!"

_Hateful shrew._

It didn't bother her completely since she had already been awake. She had been awake already thinking up something to say to her father. She wasn't sure why she did it; perhaps it was to help her keep her sanity. Anyhow that didn't keep her from having to work. She was almost ready to face the day.

Almost.

….

"Father, where are we going?"

"I need to show you something important my son,"

The young prince was alone with his father in a long tunnel. It was dark and cold and Atem was ashamed to admit he was frightened. Atem kept quiet, he wanted to be brave for his father, be brave for whatever his father had to show him.

"Hurry my son," Aknamkanon beckoned. Atem hadn't even realized that he had fallen behind, but he quickened his step.

Within minutes Atem saw a great yellow light at the end and soon he found himself in a great temple. Atem gasped as he took in everything around him. Within the temple were huge slab stones engrained into the wall, all of them different with various kinds if beasts. At the very top of the temple was the symbol that his father, Aknamkanon, wore around his neck and close to that was a trinity of stones with beasts that seemed to dominate over the others.

Like Gods.

"What is this place father?"

"This my son, is the battle shrine that holds all the sins of man,"

"The sins of man?" Aknamkanon walked further into the shrine and Atem noticed a few guards stationed around the shrine. They bowed and put forth their left foot and pointed their spears to the ground as Atem and his father walked past. A symbol of respect to the Pharaoh and the young prince.

"The monsters you see here engraved into the stones are not decorations. Within men when they turn bitter and angry, monsters grab ahold of their hearts and commit them to do acts of evil. The rituals my court and I perform extract and trap the monsters within the stone slabs. Then with the power of the millennium items that we possess we can protect our people and provide for them."

"What are those father?" Atem asked pointing at the god-like slabs and the millennium puzzle. "Why do they have the puzzle to close to them?"

"The puzzle is the most powerful item that we possess. With it the holder can command the gods,"

"Command the gods! Is that possible?"

"Only the prophesized Pharaoh can command the gods, but it is not me,"

"But you are so strong father," The Pharaoh smiled at his son and kneeled in front of him and clasped his hands on Atem's shoulders. "It's not just about strength my son. It's about heart, and control. It's about being selected by the gods themselves to harness their power."

"Is there a monster inside me father?" The Pharaoh looked patiently and kindly and the young boy and looked into his eyes that were so much like his mothers.

"People like me and the others that harness the millennium items have monsters, but our monsters come from a good place in our hearts. With time and energy we control them and they become our guardians."

"What is your monster father?" His father laughed gently.

"You will know soon my boy"

"Will I have a monster?"

"As soon as you begin your training,"

"I see," Atem didn't understand why his father hadn't been selected by the gods when he was the most powerful man he had ever met. He felt great pride to be his son and honored that his father was showing him this temple and sharing the knowledge that would keep their people safe.

Atem wanted to be a kind king, a king that would lead his people into prosperity and peace.

A king like his father or perhaps even greater than his father.

"It is time you start learning to harness the power of the millennium puzzle, start learning the magick's, and realize that within your hands holds the fate of a country and what I shall pass down to you when you are Pharaoh."

_When I am Pharaoh. _

…

**Six Years Later**

Mana had been on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor to the point where her knees started to bleed and her hands blistered. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand carrying a tray to customers later that evening if she kept it up.

_I must come up with some way to protect my hands. _

"Mana!" She heard from the back room. "Come here!" It was her owner calling for her, probably to have her scrub the courtyard that led outside into their home in the back. She headed to her masters call and when she appeared in front of him and fell to her aching knees and bowed.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to retrieve an item within my home and bring it to me. Do you think you can accomplish this?" He talked as if she were simple and ill of hearing. "It's my best chisel. Find it and bring it to me,"

"Yes master,"

_Odd. He's never asked me to go to his home and bring something before._

But she didn't question her master. She just did as she was told.

She found herself wondering where her mistress was, why she hadn't seen her all day. _Perhaps she is getting supplies?_ But she discounted this, Mana was the one that always got food.

She continued running over reasons why her mistress would be out but she kept coming up blank. As she entered into the home she searched for her masters' chisel on the first floor and came up with nothing so she tried the second floor and went into the bedroom. As she did she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She heard a noise behind her.

She turned and found her master blocking her only exit.

_How stupid could I be?_

"M…Master?"

"You are so beautiful Mana. Untouched by age with not a single blemish on your body. You…You…" His mind was gone. It was if he had been completely taken over by lust.

"Please sir…don't," Mana backed away and found herself pushed into a corner.

She had no way out.

So she tried to fight, tried to push away, but she soon found her master pressing down against her. She cried and cried begging her master to let her go before he could take away her virtue. With all of her fury, anger, and oppression she pushed at him before he could harm her. She had suppressed everything for the past two years and she had had enough.

"NO!" She screamed.

Something within her snapped and as it did an enormous and powerful light erupted from her hands. When it hit her master he yelled out in pain and fell backwards. He flew back to the point where a horrible snapping sound erupted from her master hitting the hardened clay wall. An enormous blinding light began to shine and fill the room.

…

The priest Akhenaden was walking out to his balcony when a giant pillar of light erupted from within the city. He felt astounding power rush from the light as he gazed upon its fury. As the light began to fade and dissipate he headed to his king to report what he had seen.


	4. A New Life

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been away from my computer for months. I hope I didn't lose any you while the story was on hiatus. I plan on finishing this story for all of you and I hope you like what you read. Enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

><p>"You're sure that is what you saw?"<p>

"Of course my Pharaoh," Akhenaden had his king awoken for an emergency council. "I felt an enormous surge of power flowing from within the city. We must investigate before the people start to panic."

"Hmm," Aknamkanon agreed with his brother. The people most certainly would have seen the pillar of raw power earlier that day. "Send a search party and the millennium ring to find the source." Akhenaden bowed and started to leave. "And bring them in alive,"

…

Mana started to panic. She had lashed back at her master and possibly killed him. She heard that horrible snap when she pushed back, but…

_How did I do that?_

She moved the thought to the back of her mind. Right now she had to figure out what her next step was. She knew that whether her master was alive or dead that they would blame her for what happened to her master. She crawled weakly to her masters limp body and looked for any sign that he was alive.

_Please don't let him be dead…_

He started to stir and breathe slightly.

_Thank the gods._

She had to leave; she had to get out before anyone came by to restrain her. She couldn't stay in her owners keep so she left her master in his room grabbed a bag and started to fill it with food and water pouches.

_Now I'm a thief. _

She made her way to the front of the bar and moved outside.

_I'll find a ship, get out of the city and…and leave my family to suffer. _

She couldn't do that. She couldn't leave her family's debt to her baby brother. It would further destroy everything she had worked for. No. No she couldn't leave when she had caused such pain to someone, even if that someone was a hateful and terrible person. Maybe he wouldn't remember because of the trauma. She could run out into the street saying it was an accident and that he had fallen, but what if someone else saw that light? Then she would be punished for harming her master.

Maybe if she stepped outside for air.

She stepped outside and found people bowing around her and the royal guard surrounding her. They stood gallantly and sternly with their spears snapped at attention. _Oh gods! They know! _ A few guards in front of her separated and out stood before her was the priest Akhenaden and priest Kouun. She fell to the ground and bowed immediately.

"My Lord," She murmured.

"Who are all of the residents and workers of this establishment?" Mana had no reason to lie and even if she did, then she would be punished severely if she were caught.

"My master, mistress, and I sir,"

"That is all?"

"Yes, My Lord," Mana said from a watching the ground.

"Where is your master?"

"He… He's," This is where Mana was stuck, where she had no answer. She dared to hesitate before coming up with an answer.

"I am here My Lord," Mana's heart stopped. Her master came before her and bowed in front of her to the two priests.

"Kouun," Akhenaden beckoned and the second priest came forth with an odd shaped necklace. The guards turned their backs and blocked the others from view and the necklace started to point in Mana's direction.

"You're sure?" Akhenaden asked and Kouun nodded in response. "Good. Guards take the girl and bring her into the palace.

"But…But my Lord I need my servant," Her Master murmured.

_NO! Please don't let him get me. He'll force me under him and make me do awful things! _Mana screamed in her head.

Akhenaden looked and nodded at one of the guards who threw down numerous gold coins at her masters' feet. "For your trouble,"

Mana didn't look back when she heard the shouts of glee from her Master, or when she heard her Mistress coming up the street with her bitter voice, or even when the other people in the street shout obscenities at her as they hauled her off.

…

Atem had Nguni stick practice with Mahado and his instructor that had come from the south. His instructor was a huge dark man, darker than Atem, with broad shoulders and arms that looked like they could shatter a tree. His face was covered with a thin beard and his eyes pierced into his students. He was an intimidating man that made it clear that when he spoke he was to be listened to and obeyed. His accent even sounded harsh.

"Your both late,"

"Yes sir," Atem and Mahado bowed to their master Inkunzi.

"Let's begin. Atem you will be Uboko the defense and Mahado you will be Isiquili the attack. You will switch positions when I say." He snapped his finger once and the two boys started their foreign martial dance. The loud crack and snap of their weapons slamming against the ground resonated throughout the courtyard.

"Switch!" Suddenly Atem was the one being attacked.

Back and forth, back and forth the boys practiced the basic steps without reprieve or hesitation.

"Switch!" Atem attacked and as Mahado tried to defend himself, Atem noticed a raised root from one of the trees. Atem smirked and forced Mahado to the tree root where he tripped and fell backwards.

"I win," Atem smiled and helped his friend up by offering his hand.

"Are you kidding? The tree root did all the work," Mahado laughed and took Atem's hand.

Inkunzi stepped forward and patted the two boys on the back.

"Well done Atem. Good use of terrain and had good situational awareness. Mahado well done on defense. I think both of you are ready for the next level." The two boys bowed to their instructor.

The gong rang for the attention of the gatekeepers informing them that the priests were coming into the palace. Atem and Mahado were anxious to see what the priests had found from that light that had shined brightly earlier this morning.

"I see that your attention lies elsewhere," Inkunzi said harshly. The boys winced.

"See to it that you are prepared for harsher lessons tomorrow,"

"Yes sir!" The boys said in unison.

Inkunzi may have been the toughest instructor from the south and known as the terror of Zulu.

But he was the kindest man and teacher any student could've ever had.

…

"Mahado, what are they doing?" Atem asked as he saw his uncle, Kouun, and a trail of guards bringing what looked like a small girl into the palace. The two boys hid behind a giant pillar of alabaster stone and watched as his uncle passed them. Without noticing the two boys following them, Akhenaden brought the girl into the palace to the bearer of the Millennium Rod.

…

Mana had every right to be frightened. Every fiber in her was telling her to run away screaming when she saw a giant man covered in wealth and carrying a strange golden stick. The thing he carried was more frightening to her than the man wielding it. It had a golden eye that seemed to be alive and two points sticking out of the head. She was put down in front of the man and ordered to stay still and silent. Mana didn't want to listen to them, but they might take her back to her master if she didn't behave. Or simply kill her to shut her up.

She was silent, but not because they told her to, but because she was terrified to do anything else.

"This is the power to found?" The man with the golden stick said questioningly.

"Without a doubt," The man named Kouun said as the necklace around his neck began to move and the hanging points began to point at her. The other man looked intrigued, while the oldest, the one with the golden eye, remained silent.

He scared her most of all.

"Then let's see what she bears before we present her,"

_They're going to present me? To whom?_

She bowed and remained on the ground as the two younger men stepped forward and waved their golden items in front of her.

Suddenly Mana felt a pull from her heart. The kind of pull she would feel when her father used to come and visit her, except this pull was more like a violent tug that threatened to burst from her chest. She cried out and put her hands over her chest to keep whatever it was from ripping open her ribs. Tears began to roll down her face as she continued to fell violated.

_This is worse! This is worse than anything her master could have done to me! _

Then a winding force began to build where the tug was, like a violent sand tornado that threatened to swallow everything in its path. It built in her chest, tearing and ripping at everything inside of her and moved its way up her throat into her mouth until she was blinded by a light that came from nowhere. She closed her eyes to stop from being blinded, but it seemed to be coming from _behind _her eyes.

"What are you doing!" A young voice that she had never heard before cried out from nowhere. She was grateful to whomever it came from because the feelings within her resided and ceased. She began to weep as voices around her began to argue. Her hearing and vision was blurred so nothing was clear and she flinched when she felt strong arms lifted her and seemed to carry her on clouds.

…

Akhenaden was certain that the girl held power, not as much as anyone that carried the Millennium Items for sure, but close enough that she needed to be watched. He was angry at his nephew when he stepped from the shadows to stop the ceremony, but it was no matter. He had seen what he needed to confirm his suspicions.

He knew without a doubt that his brother would hear of this and be angry since the Pharaoh had commanded that no one be hurt in the excavation, even the wielder of the power. He would deal with him later. Right now he needed to make preparations.

…

"Atem wait!" Mahado called out from behind him.

"Hurry up!" Atem yelled back as he carried the young girl to someone he knew would help her feel better. Iaia, a healer and wielder of the Millennium necklace, was renounced for her healing touch. If anyone could make the girl he carried better it was her.

Atem was angry with himself that he hadn't stepped forward sooner. He knew what his uncle and the others had in store for her when he saw them avoid the throne room, but he bit his lip thinking that maybe that it wasn't the case.

But he was angrier with his uncle.

The man always went a step too far with anything that had to be dealt with. He never knew when to quit, when to cease for the better of the cause. He needed to be watched on some level to keep him from going over the edge. He had to talk to his father, maybe come up with some solution….

Atem thought this over as Mahado caught up with him.

"She's not doing well,"

"I know that," Atem snapped. "My uncle isn't the kind of man that knows when to quit." Mahado knew that Atem was not angry with him, so he silently forgave Atem for snapping at him.

"Where is priestess Iaia?" Atem barked at a nearby guard that snapped to attention when the young prince came by.

"We just escorted her to the throne room your highness,"

"Excellent. Thank-you," Atem didn't have to thank the soldier, but he always did. Atem always tried to be kind and courteous like his father. Atem smiled because the throne room wasn't too far away and his father would more than likely be there. He could kill two birds with one stone.

"Atem what are you going to do?" Mahado asked.

Atem ignored him.

…

Mana was dead. She had to be. That was the only possible way she could be floating in the clouds. She tried to open her eyes but could only barely try. Through the slits in her eyelids she saw the sky, as blue and beautiful as the ocean. She loved the sky and the ocean. To be able to fly and breathe under water someday would be a feat she couldn't wait to master. A heavy ringing in her ears resonated throughout her skull as she heard what could have been described as voices. Except these voices were too low in pitch and muffled so the words made no sense.

She tried to open her eyes further and found that she was being carried by a young boy. He was handsome and strong, his hair an odd mix of colors of red and gold. His face was strangely masculine for a boy his age and Mana's heart skipped a beat when she realized that he was the one carrying her.

But above all else, what captured her more than his face and confidence was his beautiful eyes. A powerful crimson color that reminded her of the deep setting of the sun and looked at no one with fear.

She had been saved by a beautiful boy.

She must have stirred because the boy looked at her for the first time and Mana saw relief in his eyes. He spoke but she couldn't understand him and she tried to speak but she couldn't even understand herself.

…

"What is your name?" Atem asked when he felt her move in his arms. She looked confused when he asked as if he wasn't speaking clearly. "What is your name?"

"The moon," she answered her throat raw and scratched. Atem looked at her oddly. It was the middle of the day and no symbol of the moon on the walls in sight. So Atem looked at her with sympathy and said it was a beautiful name.

Atem began to pick up his pace and went into the enclosed area that led to the throne room. Atem's eyes adjusted immediately to the light of torches instead of the sun. Mana winced as they went inside trying to cover her eyes.

"Iaia!" He yelled seeing her surrounded by other women. Guards bowed as he and Mahado ran by until he reached her. The gaggle of women dispersed and bowed as Atem stepped forward to Iaia.

"What happened?" She asked with alarm.

"My uncle happened. Can you help her?" Iaia waved her arm and flicked her wrist to dismiss the other women.

"Bring her over here," Iaia commanded and Atem followed her into a side room off the throne room. Atem noticed that his father was nowhere in sight and had to suppress his disappointment.

The room was big and full of vases. Atem knew this room held spices, herbs, and incense but he didn't know it had a papyrus case full of scrolls and a bed in the far side near a window. Atem had never been in here before and only knew of it through passing by and smelling the different scents.

_So much for my situational awareness._

"I need you to leave boys. I'll take good care of her,"

"Thank you Iaia, would you send for me when she is better?"

"Absolutely your highness,"

And the boys left leaving the girl alone with Iaia.

…

Aknamkanon had not been feeling well this morning, so he had isolated himself in his study. He loved being surrounded by knowledge. It helped to relax him when he was stressed. Cases upon cases filled with papyrus scrolls littered the walls, filled with medical information, architecture secrets, and the art of magick's that went back thousands of years. The pharaoh was proud to have added to his library and was preparing his son to add information for future generations of kings.

The Pharaoh began to feel a migraine coming and rubbed his temples to help ease the pain until he heard a knocking on his door. He knew it must be the report from the light Akhenaden had seen so he swallowed his distaste and said "Enter,"

"My king," Akhenaden bowed. "I have the information you need," His brother waited for the Pharaoh's permission to continue.

"Carry on," Aknamkanon said with weariness in his voice.

"The power came from one of our citizens. A girl no more than ten years old. We have—

"Father!" The Pharaoh groaned as his headache began to worsen. Atem ran to his father and stopped in front of Akhenaden panting as he tried to catch his breath. "He went too far!" Atem pointed at his uncle. "He went too far this time!"

"Explain," Aknamkanon said resolute to find the bottom of this. He listened as his son and his brother told their side of the story. When Atem told him what happened with the girl he became angry at his brother until Akhenaden defended himself.

"We must train her, my lord. Harness the power that resides within her and get her on our side,"

Atem looked shocked at this, but didn't seem to have any disagreements.

"It is settled then. We will train the girl in our magick's Atem you may go." The small prince left. Knowing this time his uncle would pay for what he had done. "Akhenaden you will stay I must discuss something important with you." The harshness of the Pharaoh's voice made Akhenaden nervous, but he stood and acted as if it didn't faze him.

Atem was not proud of betraying his uncle, but what other choice did he have?

…

Atem waited anxiously for news of the girl's health, he could hardly stand his studies that he had yet to finish. He let his head fall to his desk in his room and took a deep breath.

_Maybe if I stay here my head will absorb all the information…_

It didn't work and when Atem got frustrated he threw back the chair he was sitting on.

_Why does he have to sacrifice people for the greater good? Why cant he find a better way?_

"You seem frustrated my son,"

Atem stopped, took a deep breath, and turned to face his mother.

"I am mother," Queen Tai stood in his doorway with a kind look on her face. She moved toward Atem's bed and sat beckoning her son to join her and talk.

"What ails your mind my son?"

"Why did uncle have to go that far?"

"Ah, I see. This is about that girl," Tai said teasingly.

"No! This is about Akhenaden and the choices he makes. He hurts people mother,"

"And you fear he cannot be stopped?"

"I fear that when I am Pharaoh I will have no family but him to guide me."

"Oh my son," Tai reached for Atem and embraced him gently. "Even with your father and I gone we will guide you. We will always be with you,"

"Yes mother," Atem said trying to believe her.

"You feel this?" Tai pressed her hand to her sons' heart and continued when he nodded. "Your heart, your soul, is a part of mine, your fathers, and your friends that you hold dear. We'll always be here my son, whenever you need us."

Atem smiled and gave his mother a hug then he stepped off the bed and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To help a friend start a new life,"

**Please Review**


	5. Lights

Mana remembered dreaming about bright lights, clouds, and a crimson sun when she struggled to open her eyes. It almost hurt to move her eyelids and she moved her hands to rub her eyes to try to make it easier but found she was too weak to even do that.

"Don't try and move yet. You are still weak child," A kind womanly voice urged her calmly. "Can you open your eyes?" She asked. Mana was too afraid to answer.

Mana wasn't sure what was happening. For a moment she was confused about where she was until she remembered the light that had erupted from her and the royal priests' that had come for her.

_I was brought to the palace…_

She still wasn't sure why the odd necklace had pointed at her. Maybe it was to punish her for her sin against her master. She had done something wrong when she protected herself. That had to be it. If she had made a better attempt to run away she would have been safe.

Or maybe she was just deluding herself.

"It's ok. Don't move too quickly. You'll make yourself sick." The kind womanly voice said again trying to sooth her. For some reason she listened and believed the mystery woman. Mana opened her eyes as slowly as possible and soon regretted it. Light poured into her eye sockets and she covered them up immediately with her hands. Mana moaned.

Kind tender hands moved her hands away and helped her up to sit her on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a room to recover,"

"Recover?"

"You went through some ordeal earlier,"

"I did." Mana remembered and shuttered, but she didn't ask what the objects were that made her retch in pain. It wasn't her place. Mana's vision started to come back slowly. The woman in front of her was slowly beginning to form in front of her.

"How did I—

"Get here?"

Mana nodded, her vision becoming clearer by the second.

"The young prince brought you here,"

"The prince…" Mana felt her heart pound. "The crowned prince?"

"Yes," The woman said simply as if it were normal rather than unusual for the prince to save someone. Perhaps it was normal for the prince to save people.

Mana's vision became completely clear and when she could see for what felt like the first time she noticed the woman and her were not alone. Behind the women was a child at least a few years older than Mana with long dark hair and an intense look on her face. She looked like the older woman and Mana would have guessed her to be the older woman's daughter or younger sister. Behind the little girl was a row of priests covered in expensive clothing and mountains of gold, all men, all bald, their heads bowed not looking at Mana.

"Isis,"

"Yes mother?" _So I was right in thinking they were related. _

"Bring me some of that water please," Isis did handing it to the older woman in a golden ladle. "Here, drink," She said offering to Mana.

Mana drank it greedily and regretted it when the water was gone.

"Now what is your name?"

"Ma—Mana," She stammered the water still going down her throat.

"Mana, that's a pretty name. It means protectress if I'm not mistaken?"

"I'm not sure. It was my grandmother's name I believe,"

"Hmm. Well I'm sure it was not misplaced on you." Iaia smiled and as she did Mana saw what she thought was a genuine smile. She wasn't sure since the last time she saw a genuine smile for her was from her families and she hadn't seen them in years.

"Thank-you uh,"

"Iaia,"

"Thank-you Iaia." Mana lowered her head in a respectful bow and it was then that she noticed that Iaia wore a necklace with the similar golden eye that tormented her just a few hours ago.

Mana moved back swiftly and immediately after seeing that and cried out in fear.

"NO!"

…

Atem was thankful for the talk he had with his mother. She always knew what would make him feel better; she always had the right words. Atem silently hoped that one day when he will accept the throne he will have inherited that from his mother.

"Atem?" Mahado murmured from behind him. Atem hadn't even noticed his friend behind him; his mind had been too preoccupied.

"Yes?" Mahado quickened his step until he was even with his friend.

"What is going on? I heard the priests talking about a new apprentice and how I have to mentor her!"

"This is the first time I'm hearing it,"

"Was that girl really the source of all that power?"

"They think so,"

"What do you think?"

"I think… I think that she has something in her. Something special,"

"We both saw what the items revealed within her when your Uncle and Kouun brought her to the ritual. She has pure, raw, untapped power. Like you and me. But special….I'm not so sure,"

"I think she's special,"

"Why is that, I wonder?" Mahado teased.

"What?"

"What do you think of her Atem?"

"Honestly?" Atem would always tell the truth, but he would tell his deepest thoughts and secrets to. "It infuriated me when my uncle hurt that girl. He made it clear that he could do whatever he could to _my_ people and get away with it, if it gets him what he wants. When I am king I will have to fight him on every level to keep him from going too far,"

Mahado was completely blind-sided. He wanted to know why Atem had taken such an interest in her and now he knew why. In the back of his mind Mahado thought that Atem might have been interested in her on a romantic level. Atem had never given any girl that had come his way any time and maybe he was finally thinking about girls. Or maybe because Atem was only thirteen, maybe it was too early for him to be thinking about girls.

Mahado however was already thinking about a girl.

"NO!" Atem and Mahado heard a girl cry out from nearby.

"Do you think— Mahado asked, but Atem was already gone running towards the infirmary.

"Please, don't hurt me,"

"Mana, please calm down. I won't hurt you,"

"The Eye, The Eye take it away!"

Atem came rushing in, Mahado close behind him and found the girl huddled in the corner crying. Iaia was trying to calm her down with Isis close behind her.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

…

"What's wrong?"

As soon as Mana heard his voice and saw the prince she stopped, her face probably terrified and moved to bow. She trembled as she had her face to the ground.

"What's wrong Iaia?" He asked again stepping forward, or guessed since all she heard was shuffling feet.

"I'm not sure," The woman asked.

Mana kept her head down and closed her eyes. Kind hands wrapped her shoulders and lifted her up until she was standing. She kept her eyes closed.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Mana did and came face to face with the crowned prince Atem, or rather his chest since he was taller than she was.

"Good," He said calmly. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"The— Atem nodded urging her to continue. "The Eye,"

"The Eye?"

Mana nodded and looked at Iaia.

"Oh, I see. The Millennium necklace. The other people hurt you so you think anyone that carries and item will hurt you?"

Mana didn't speak but she knew he was right.

"I think I'm correct,"

"Mana? Is that your name?"

She nodded.

"No one here will hurt you. Not anymore. I can promise you that. Can you trust me?"

Mana wasn't sure, but she felt odd with the prince. Like he had saved her somehow.

"Yes your highness,"

"Well then," Atem set her down and let her go gently. "Welcome to your new home,"


	6. Vases and Flowers

**Authors Note: I have started classes again so my chapters will probably come in once a week on the weekends. I will try my best to add chapters for both Awakened and Fallen, but classes come first. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it has some cute scenes in there. Oh and in case you didn't know yet Atem is completely oblivious to Mana's feelings so it will stay that way for the next few chapters. Stay with me I promise it will change from cute to romantic at some point. **

* * *

><p>Atem lead Mana across the palace by wrapping one arm around her and taking her hand with his in the other. Mana was mesmerized by this and by the magnificence that surrounded her. The palace was a whole new world that had been thrown upon her. Full of colors Mana hadn't seen before and gold lined on every wall. Of course Mana had seen gold her whole life, Egypt was covered in gold, but she had never seen it flaunted and laid out as ornately as it was in the palace. Everywhere she looked colors clashed with each other to show power and status, to tell stories of past kings and their triumph.<p>

"Are you ok to walk?"

Mana looked up and just stared at him.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes," She murmured not sure if he could hear her. He let her go and she instantly regretted it. She missed his warmth and guidance that he was giving her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Isis,"

"Yes your highness?" The small girl with the dark hair came from behind them and bowed to the prince. Mana hadn't even noticed people were following them. She had only noticed him and her.

"Please take her and help her get cleaned up. Do your best to make her feel welcome,"

"Yes, your highness," She bowed her head and took Mana's hand leading her away. Away from Atem…

…

"You are something else Atem," Mahado said once the two girls were away.

"What do you mean?"

"You really will do whatever it takes to keep your people happy. I've never seen that in a king before. In our studies or in life,"

"My father is a kind king," Atem said slightly outraged, not showing his friend how much he took offence.

"Not like you Atem. You will be a greater king,"

"Don't speak of such things," Atem glared.

"But it is true Atem. As great as your father is, you will be better, and hopefully when you have a son he will be greater than you,"

"If I ever have children," Atem went with the different subject. Talking of his father in this way was making him angry. He loved his father, wanted to make him proud, but to speak of becoming Pharaoh meant that his father would be dead.

Atem didn't want to think of his father leaving this world.

"Of course you will have children. Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not interested in having a queen,"

"Not interested in any girl?"

"They all giggle when I walk by, or obey anything I ask them to do. It gets tiring,"

"You don't want an obedient wife?"

"I don't want a slave as a wife,"

Mahado didn't know what to say to that.

"Come. Quit speaking of such things. We are late for the magick's," Atem spoke and the two boys went to their studies in silence.

…

"It's freezing!" Mana cried out from the bath tub.

She was in a room filled with vials full of perfume and soaps and flowers that decorated the wall. In the center or the square room was a huge stone bath tub big enough to fill fifteen people. The water was clear and filled with rose petals and in the center of the bathtub was a handle attached to one of the bottom stones, obviously a drain for the water.

_Where does the water go I wonder?_

"If you hadn't thrown a fit, it would have been warmer," Isis snapped.

Mana kept her mouth shut. She didn't know this girls status, but she knew she was higher than Mana. Or was she? Mana had been brought to the palace and had been brought for a reason. The prince wouldn't have been so kind if she wasn't special somehow.

Everyone wanted something from someone.

"Don't talk to me that way," Mana said from the bathtub.

"And why not? What makes you so special?" Isis said bitterly as she poured soap on Mana and began to scrub her hair.

"Ouch!" Mana cried as Isis tugged at her hair.

"How dare you treat my mother that way! You are lucky the prince came when he did. I was so close to—

"Stop!" Mana grabbed Isis' hand and tugged .Isis quit talking.

"I was frightened. Your mother bore the Eye. The same thing that tortured me. I meant no disrespect,"

"You are a liar," Isis scowled and continued to scrub Mana. "And you are filthy,"

Mana let it go and stayed silent as Isis scrubbed at her. There was no way for her to rationalize with an angry woman.

Mana learned that lesson full and well from her former Mistress.

"There, you are somewhat presentable now," Isis said slamming the door behind her and leaving Mana alone.

Mana sat in the gigantic tub thinking over what had happened to her recently. She tugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

_What do I do now?_

Mana wasn't sure what was going to happen to her now that she was living in the palace. _The palace with the Pharaoh and the Royal Court! _Mana thought giddily. She thought over her options and weighed them in her head.

Option one: She runs away from the palace and the people that tortured her earlier into a foreign land. Her families establishment would be the first place they checked, so going home was impossible.

_But the prince and Iaia had been so kind. They said I wouldn't be hurt me. Besides how am I going to get adequate supplies without stealing them from the Pharaoh?_

Option two: She stays until she finds out what these people want from her and wait it out.

_Seems better than starving in the desert._

After deciding that running away would be a bad idea she put on her best determined expression and knew that whatever the reason they had for keeping her here, she was going to work her hardest.

Mana looked around and neither saw or heard anyone nearby.

_Seems a waste to have all this water just for me. _

So Mana did something she hadn't done since she was free child.

She started swimming.

…

Atem felt like he was about to fall over, today especially had been difficult with the new girl and his new instructor from the east. His new instructor, a tall, lean man with slanted eyes and who didn't speak Atem's language, had come from distant lands to teach him the Asian martial art. It was difficult to listen to the man and take him seriously when he was using a translator to speak for him. But Atem listened and persevered until he was dismissed sweating and breathing heavily to the bath.

_Never before in my life have I been pushed this hard. _

After only the first few minutes of the lesson Atem was not just expected to know the basic steps and movements, but he was expected to execute them almost perfectly. His father, Aknamkanon, let the instructors he hired to have free rein over the prince for the lessons, which meant that no formal exchange was given between the prince and his teacher unless it was respectful to the instructor first and that the teachers could treat the prince as any other student. These lessons could very well be the death of Atem if he didn't have time to recuperate soon.

Somehow Atem's mind wandered to fathers and sons and Atem was immediately brought back to the earlier conversation he had with Mahado and how Atem was meant to have children.

_If I have a son I will teach him everything I know._

_But I can't have a child without a wife… _And Atem was _not_ ready for _that_.

Atem saw no one on his way to the bath and was silently thankful. He didn't have to face the everyday noble people that hurried to his every whim, most often than not it being when Atem didn't want them around. Atem would rather be on his own then be surrounded by overly obedient people. That's why Atem was thankful for Mahado, whom was unafraid to treat Atem like a person.

_Father says I am too humble. Perhaps he is right. _

Atem thought this over and over as he made his into the bath.  
>SPLASH!<p>

_I thought no one was here…_

He stomped loudly to make his presence known to whomever was in the bath.

_No one ever takes a bath here at this time. Who could be in there?_

Nevertheless Atem knocked when he got to the door.

"Hello?"

He opened the door and found no one in the room or the tub.

_Must have been my imagination._

…

Mana heard footsteps down the hall but didn't take it seriously until the noise became louder.

_I've been in here too long!_ Mana thought panicking as she splashed to get out of the tub. Surely she would be punished for being here too long. She grabbed for a towel but didn't find one. Isis hadn't left her any. So she looked around for her clothes choosing to wear them wet instead of having a stranger see her naked. She was disappointed when she didn't see them. Isis must have taken them.

_That girl… _Mana thought bitterly.

A knock on the door made Mana jump. She didn't answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out. _No, not him!_

Mana looked around her and found a set of doors she hadn't noticed earlier. She ran and threw them open hoping for it to be an exit but was greeted with a closet full of linens. Mana felt a dull pain in her leg but didn't care and as the door started to open Mana threw herself into the closet hoping for him to go away.

…

_Must be my imagination._

Atem took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He was sweaty and probably smelled worse than he looked, but he didn't care. He was expecting a day of hunting and chariot racing the following day and was excited over the change of pace. Being a charioteer was Atem's favorite sport and he was glad to be able to have a break from magick, hand-to-hand combat, and sword mastery.

He stretched his arms and legs ready for one hour of relaxation basking in a tub. He tested the water with his hands, it was cool, but Atem was glad since he was overheated. As he looked down he saw wet foot prints coming from the tub.

_Odd._

He followed them and noticed a slight shade of pink mixed in with the watery footprints.

_Blood._

Atem started to get nervous as he saw more and more blood smeared on the floor the closer he got to the closet.

"Is someone in there?"

A murmur came from the closet.

Atem opened the door slowly until he was sure it wasn't another assassin out for his life.

"Mana?"

…

"Mana?"

Mana shivered from the cold and from fear. The prince had found her hiding in the closet and was probably outraged over her spying.

_But I hadn't been spying…I had been hiding. I'll be killed for sure. _

"Are you ok?"

Mana didn't answer.

"Why did you hide in the closet?"

_Maybe he'll believe me?_

"I—I didn't want to be punished for staying in here too long,"

"Why would you be punished?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Mana then realized that she had spoken disrespectfully and hadn't bowed. "Please forgive me your highness," She murmured as she tried her best to move in the towel she had wrapped around herself. She cried out in pain before she could get there.

Atem stopped her.

"Please don't do that. No one else is around," Atem said uncomfortably as he helped her up while trying to keep the towel in place. He looked at her leg and saw a huge gash in her calf. "You're hurt," He pulled her out of the closet by her hand and moved her to a nearby chair.

"Sit," He ordered and she obeyed.

Atem went back to the closet and scurried around for something.

"You must have cut your leg on the stone racing out of the tub,"

"Y—Yes, I must have,"

Atem smiled as he returned and crouched down to Mana's legs.

"Give me your leg," He ordered and Mana again obeyed obediently. He took a clean rag and cleaned off the rest of the blood and started to apply pressure. Mana winced.

"I'm sorry, but I need to apply pressure if you want me to stop the bleeding,"

"Thank-you,"

"You are very welcome," Atem looked up at Mana and smiled and as he did Mana felt her heart start to flutter and race.

He then took a small roll of what seemed to be white cloth and started to wrap it around her leg.

"This will get sticky when it gets wet. That's what keeps it on," Atem said and Mana felt a smile creep her lips when he looked back at her leg. He finished by getting a small rag wet and applying it to the wrap around her leg. Mana started to blush as he took care of her.

_No one had ever been this nice to me before._

"I'm sorry for that. I think you are a good person and should be treated nicely," Mana blushed even harder when she heard his response realizing she had said the words aloud.

"But then, I try to be kind to everyone," Atem grunted as he stood up. He offered his hand. "Can you walk?"

Mana nodded and took his hand.

"I'm sure there are a few spare clothes in the closet. You are welcome to them if you like,"

"There are none," Mana murmured.

"Pardon?"

"There are none. Spare clothes. In the closet," Mana said blushing out of embarrassment this time.

"I bet there are," Atem smiled as he went to the closet and pulled out a small box that Mana hadn't noticed in her panic to hide. Atem pulled out a small dress big enough to fit Mana and handed it to her.

"It's better than a towel anyway," Atem turned around and plucked a flower from one of the potted plants and handed it to her. "Here you are. Something to go with your dress." He started to leave. "Go ahead and change," He said kindly as he shut the door behind him.

When she did she went to the door to look for the prince but found him gone.

Mana was left all alone once again.

…

Atem went to his own tub near his chambers and bathed there instead. He couldn't bath in water that was filled with a little blood anyway.

Atem felt his body relax as he sat in the hot water and sighed.

_Uncle wants to have that girl in our arsenal for her power. He's gotten that wish by keeping her here._

Atem lowered his body completely into the water excepted for his nose and up.

_But at least she can have a friend in me. _

…

**The Next Day**

Mana had been led to her room by a maid after she had been found wandering the palace the previous night.

"You are lucky I found you Miss. A room has been prepared for you already,"

The room was bigger than Mana was used to. It came complete with a bed big enough for two, a vase full of water for drinking, and a potted flower that sat on a small desk with a chair. It was simple, but Mana was grateful to have it.

She even had a large opening that lead to a balcony.

When she had been at her Master's she had been given straw to sleep on in a corner of the bar. She often woke up smelling of honeywine and other alcohol upon opening her eyes. She would feel nausea until her Master would wake and pour a pail of water on her to get her moving.

She had slept like a babe her first night in her room.

When she woke the next morning it was from a maid opening her door. Mana was used to waking at small noises and when the young girl, a few years older than Mana, opened the doors a loud clang had erupted within the small room.

"You are to be expected for your first lessons today Miss. I suggest you are not late."

The maid helped Mana prepare for the day which consisted of her helping Mana get dressed and giving her breakfast. Mana was not used to such treatment and when the girl reached for Mana's nightgown to take it off Mana yelped.

"You will adjust someday Miss," the girl smiled as she helped Mana into her new clothes that had been made for her the day before.

_How did they get my measurements I wonder?_

Mana followed the girl to another part of the palace where apparently her lessons, whatever that meant, would start. As Mana took in her surroundings and walked across the palace she heard a loud cheer come from her left.

When she looked she saw what was a small arena. Surrounding the arena were rows and columns full of people sitting on stone seats shouting and cheering. On the field was a track that was clouded with dust from charioteers racing. In the lead was the boy that seemed to save her at every turn. She smiled and her heart started to pound. He looked glorious handling his horse and chariot like he had been doing it his whole life.

_Atem… _

"Come along Miss," The maid said urgently and Mana followed.

…

Mana had never before been given a task to do such as magick. She wasn't sure how to handle magick and was certain that the light that had erupted from her was the reason she was rushed to the palace.

_So more people saw the strange light that day…_

She had been silently hoping that no one else had seen it that day, but it was foolish to think that now. Everyone here knew her or of her in some fashion. She had met her teacher and another boy that was meant to mentor her called Mahado. He had been pleasant, but seemed aggravated at her arrival.

_So be it. If learning magick is my way to keep from becoming a slave than I will handle what they throw at me._

She had been exposed as a student to all kinds of teachers and scholars and among all those people she was grateful to have not run into all those two priests' that tortured her and Isis whom seemed to hate her without foundation.

But she was saddened to have not run into the prince again.

"You are free to go," Her instructor had told her when they had finished for the day.

Mana was confused.

"Free to leave? Or free to—

"Don't leave the palace you silly girl," The teacher shooed. "But it seems you are free to go where you like _within _the palace,"

"What about tomorrow?"

"We will meet at the same time, now be gone. I have a family to see,"

And Mana left not knowing what to do. For the first time in her life she had not been given task after task. For the first time she was free to do what _she _liked.

_What a strange concept._

Mana walked around the palace looking for a place cool to relax. She didn't want to go to her room just yet. The day was still young and she wanted to explore.

As Mana walked by the court yard she found the perfect place to relax.

Mana was so please with herself over her cleverness that she giggled.

_ Wonderful!_

…

Atem had been walking by the courtyard after his practice and race with the other charioteers when he heard a strange noise.

He heard a giggle.

He looked around; ready to run away if it was a gaggle of noble girls trying to catch his fancy, but he saw no one.

He heard a feminine sigh.

_I have surely gone crazy to be hearing nothing._

He looked around again and only saw the apple trees that littered the yard, the fountain that was surrounded by a small pool and several large vases.

_Could it be?_

Atem unsheathed his sword that strapped his hip when he raced the chariot. He lightly tapped each vase on the side to determine if anyone was in them. To his surprise he heard the sound on the third vase he tapped that notified him that it was full.

He sheathed his sword and smiled as he looked down and saw Mana curled up on the bottom.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked suppressing a laugh.

"I—I thought it would be wrong of me to go anywhere else,"

"You can go wherever you want here as long as it is in no one's bed chambers," Atem couldn't help it. He laughed as hard as he could at what he was seeing. Mana began to look sad.

"Oh, no please don't take offense. I think it is a wonderful idea,"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact can I join you?" Atem asked hearing the annoying giggles of a group of noble girls coming into the court yard.

"I—

"Thank-you," Atem rushed into the vase with panicked movements not bothering to hear Mana's answer.

…

When Atem climbed into the vase with her Mana didn't mind. There was plenty of room for the both of them to sit comfortably.

What she did mind was hearing the girls pass by.

Atem put his index finger to his lips to tell Mana silently to be quiet.

_So that's why he joined me…_

Mana started to feel sad and stopped herself.

_The prince can do whatever he wants. Why should I feel bad for his choices?_

As the giggling and mindless chatter seemed to fade away Atem relaxed and peaked over the rim.

"I think they are gone,"

"I'd rather stay here," Mana said defiantly.

Atem looked back at her.

"Ok, I will stay with you," He smiled and sat down. "Do you want to play a game?"

_He may have come in here to get away from them…_

_ But I am making him stay. _

"What kind of game?"

**Please Review **

**Your comments are wanted and needed to make the story better. (And to give the author a confidence boost) ENJOY!**


	7. Nightmare

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long, this was the first chance I've had to write since school started. Don't worry, I WILL finish Awakened and Fallen. This chapter had a bit of creepiness in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Atem woke from a nightmare, he wasn't sure what he had been dreaming about, but he remembered that it wasn't good. The feeling of utter terror still trembled through him. He looked at his hands and realized he was shaking. He clasped them to stop the tremors and control his breathing.<p>

"My prince?"

A maidens voice called out from the other side of the door. She opened it just slightly and peaked in, a flood of light from a torch she was carrying erupted into his room making Atem wince.

"Are you alright?"

Atem realized that he must have called out in his sleep.

"Yes, I'm fine." Atem said almost breathlessly. "Leave me," he said calmly.

The maid left without a word.

Atem found himself once again alone in the darkness.

…

Mahado was wide awake in the late night. He had studies that he had been confused over earlier in the day and he wanted to try and work them out on his own before going to an instructor for help. The room he was in was huge with cabinets and shelves lining the walls. The small torch that stood in a holder at the other end of the desk barely illuminated the area where Mahado was working. All around Mahado he was surrounded by a sucking void of darkness. It was as if Mahado held the only light in the midst of a devastating storm.

He looked at his scrolls that gave him step by step instructions to perfectly cast the water bending spell and noticed that the symbols started to run together.

"I should stop," Mahado said to no one. When he spoke he felt as if he were speaking into a deep well that had to end in sight.

Mahado began to feel uneasy. He quivered with a touch of coldness that ran down his spine and made the hair on the back of his head stand on end.

The darkness around him suddenly felt deeper and more permanent.

Mahado looked around to determine the source of the uneasy feeling, as soon as he did a shimmering shadow ran from one bookshelf to the next only a few feet away from him.

Mahado rubbed his eyes and took a gulp of water from the clay cup next to him.

"It's not possible," He said to calm himself.

Another shadow, this time almost humanoid shaped moved between the shelves closer to Mahado.

Mahado's heart began to race, the cold surrounding him becoming sharper. Mahado inhaled and exhaled only this time he could see his breath. Mahado had never seen something like this before.

Mahado heard something move, like a scroll falling from a shelf somewhere and rolling on the ground. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but he moved closer to the torch, lifting it from its holder and taking it with him as he tried to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" A small innocent voice rang out from nowhere.

"I'm leaving," Mahado said to the phantom voice and slammed the door behind him as he left into the well lit hallway where attentive guards stood watch.

"Did anyone enter the room after I did?" Mahado asked one of the guards.

"No young master,"

"You are sure?"

"Of course,"

Mahado left to his room, pondering what happened to him trying to keep himself from being terrified.

…

**The Next Day**

Mana loved her hiding spot. She still felt it was pure genius that no one else had thought of it but her. She had plenty of space to move around and have lean against the cool hardened clay and look out over the top of the vase and see the sky. When she looked up she felt like she was looking up at the sky up through a goddess' eyes. She felt an unbelievable freedom when she hid in the vase.

She had taken the habit of missing her lessons after realizing her instructor could care less if she showed up or not. She loved being able to do as she pleased. This way she would have a better chance of running into Atem when he had his own lessons in one of the courtyards. She would sometimes watch from the sidelines as he and Mahado sparred, with Atem usually winning.

Today was a cooler day, a day where she expected to see rain. It was that time of the year to expect the annual floods that would wash in minerals to make the land plentiful for crops. She loved it when it rained, it was her favorite kind of weather.

"Mana?" A voice echoed down on her.

"Hmm," She said dozily.

"Mind if I join you?"

Mana finally noticed it was Atem looking down on her.

"You can do as you please," Mana said coolly. Mana was finally starting to feel comfortable with her new life, as strange as it was on how she got there. She was starting to accept that seeing and talking to the prince was normal and that he was a part of her life now.

Atem jumped into the vase with her hastily and steadied his breathing. A few seconds later they heard chattering girls giggle.

"Where could he have gone?" One of them asked.

"I have no clue," Another answered.

"Maybe the chariot races?"

Soon the giggles subsided and disappeared and Atem let out a huge sigh. Atem looked at Mana and smiled a wide smile. Mana looked at him and didn't speak; she just climbed out of the vase and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Atem called out.

"I have a lesson to go to; I will see you later,"

"Ok…" Atem said confused as he got out of the vase and went in the opposite direction.

…

Mana couldn't explain why she was irritated. If anyone had come up to her and asked she didn't know what to tell them because she didn't know the answer herself. She stomped down the hallway not knowing where she was going. She wandered so long that she soon found herself deep in the palace, a place that Mana didn't recognize.

_Where am I? _Mana thought.

A small sound echoed from the hallway next to her. She looked down it a saw no source of light from either a window or the fire from a torch. Mana found this odd since almost every hallway was always lined with a vigilant guard.

The sobbing started to echo louder.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Are you hurt?" Mana called again.

No answer again.

Mana weighed the options she had in front of her and decided to take a torch and go down the dark hallway.

…

"Why is Mana mad at me?" Atem asked Mahado as they both walked to the sparring room.

"Why ask me?"

"You two are always together, you have the same classes,"

"So? We hardly speak outside of class. She hasn't even been bothering to show up to them lately."

"Hmm," Atem pondered.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't like it when someone is mad at me. Especially when I have no knowledge to the reason,"

"I see," Mahado said accepting the answer.

"Is something wrong Mahado? Your eyes are red and you have circles under your eyes. Where you up late again?"

"No, yes…" Mahado ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure,"

"What do you mean?" Atem asked concerned forgetting about Mana and her temper.

"I think I might be haunted,"

"You think a spirit it haunting you?"

"Yes,"

"But…That's impossible. The whole city is lined with talismans and sacred circles to keep them out,"

"I know that," Mahado snapped, and then he realized who he was talking to. He sighed. "I am sorry. I just," Mahado sighed and sat down on the cool stone that lined the barrier between the fountain and the courtyard. "I'm just confused. I haven't been sleeping well,"

"You either?" Atem said, forgetting about his friend snapping at him.

"You haven't been sleeping,"

"I've been awoken every night," Atem exasperated sitting next to his best friend. "I don't see any spirits, but I remember…" Atem wasn't sure how to say this. "I remember the terror of the night,"

"Terror?"

"Yes," Atem laid his back against the wall and rested for a second.

"Maybe we have a common problem,"

"Maybe,"

…

Mana was too afraid to speak as she moved as silently as possible down the hallway. She didn't want to call out to whomever it was that was sobbing, but somehow gathered enough courage to mutter a word.

"Hello?" Which sounded more like "mello" because she mumbled so bad.

"Hello?" She called again.

The sobbing got louder and pulled her in one direction down another hallway. Soon she walked up on a closed door where the crying was coming from.

She knocked and suddenly the crying stopped.

Mana's heart began to pound as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. Her breathing started to become erratic as he slowly opened up the door. As the door opened up all the way she saw only what the light from her torch would show her. In one corner she saw a huddled form of a girl. She was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Are you…" Mana didn't get to finish her statement.

The girl turned her head slowly, the light making her look almost demonic in her form. When the girl showed her face Mana almost screamed. The face wasn't a face at all, instead was a twisted almost skeletal shape of a face. Deep shadows circled the eye sockets where nothing but pure circular white eyeballs sat with the mouth elongated in a way that was humanly impossible.

Mana finally screamed when the girl twisted in an inhuman way to get up and crawl towards her and turned to run. Mana didn't wait, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her in the opposite direction.

She ran looking behind her only once to see if it was chasing her. What she saw she wished she hadn't seen. The girl was chasing after her with her back parallel to the ground and the head turned around to face her right side up. Her forearms were elongated to a spider-like form and to Mana's terror she was catching up to her.

Mana carried her feet faster and ordered her heart to help her move faster. Mana didn't have the energy to scream, she just ran but she turned in a direction where she didn't know the way out. She was confused and lost in the darkness that swallowed her. She felt the reach come from behind her and touch her back.

Mana screamed when it touched her and when she did she looked behind her and saw the elongated mouth face to face with her as if it were about to swallow her.

Then Mana felt like she ran into a wall.

…

"Mana!" Atem yelled as he shook Mana by the shoulders. She screamed and screamed and fought him in any way she could.

"Mana open your eyes!"

She did and as she did she looked around her and found herself surrounded by light, the creature gone and Atem in front of her. Guards with spears and swords surrounded them, ready to die for their prince.

"It…It," She stammered, her breathing starting to hyperventilate. She pointed down the hallway and Atem ordered the guards to find "It".

"Mana calm down, tell me what happened," Atem said after guiding her into a courtyard and giving her a gourd of water.

She told him everything after catching her breath, going into grim detail and Atem listened attentive and nonjudgmental.

"How did you find me?" She asked after she finished.

"Mahado and I heard you screaming, we split up to look for you and before I knew it you were running into me."

One of the guards returned and saluted Atem.

"My prince, we found no one or nothing."

"Search the palace for anything suspicious. Report to me once you find something,"

"I'm not crazy," Mana said desperately.

"I never said you were," Atem said comfortingly. He took Mana's face in his hands and brought his face close to hers. "Repeat after me, 'I am not crazy'".

"I am not crazy," Mana said hoping her face wasn't blushing.

"Okay," He said letting her go. "Come with me, we need to find Mahado,"

…

"We need to fix this," Atem said to the group of people surrounding him. Around the First Tree was Atem, Mahado, Isis, and Mana all looking grim the setting sun casting shadows on their faces. "Before it gets out of hand,"

"I agree, maybe we can figure this out before we have to bring in the Millennium Items," Mahado said determined.

"Well I disagree," Isis said almost snidely. "I think if something is happening, and I'm not saying it is, bringing the Priests into this would get it handled quickly. They should know about any defects in the barrier."

"My father and the Priests have enough to worry about. I believe we can handle this ourselves," Atem said, he looked down and gathered a few things out of a bag. He didn't catch it, but Isis glared at Mana blaming her for this decision. Mana stuck out her tongue.

Atem handed everyone a small satchel of salt and a talisman with carved etching in the metal.

"This talisman will direct us in the direction of the spirit and the salt will repel them if it gets too close,"

"Why would salt repel a spirit?" Mana asked immediately regretting her question. Mahado looked at her with a blank stare as if she should know the answer already. Isis looked at her as if she was an imbecile, but Atem's look was the worst. He looked at her with understanding and a smile, as if she were a child that didn't know any better.

Mana felt her face burn.

"Salt is pure, while a spirit is generally impure. Salt is something we use in our rituals to purify our magick. It won't kill a spirit, but it hurts and repels them," Atem answered.

Mana didn't respond.

"Ok then." Atem clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Let's get going,"

…

"Which hallway?" Mahado asked.

Mana pointed when they got close.

"That's the same one where my study room is, let's go."

Mana didn't want to follow, but with Atem leading the way she felt safe. The four of them walked slowly down the hallway.

"Why is this hallway unguarded?" Mana asked.

"There is no exit at the end, and the rooms have to windows, anyone that goes down this hallway gets themselves trapped if they tried to escape. Everyone knows that," Isis said smugly, looking at Mana behind her. Mana fumed as she stuck her tongue out again when Isis turned her head. Isis soon caught up to Atem and wrapped her arm around his.

"Atem, I'm frightened," Isis said in a very un-Isis like way.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you," Atem said with absolute confidence.

Mana felt her hands clench. Mahado put his hand on her shoulder and when Atem and Isis were slightly ahead of them he whispered in her ear.

"Isis has liked Atem for a long time. She's pulled acts like this many times, but he always remains oblivious. Don't let it bother you,"

"Why would it bother me?" Mana said pretending to be dumb.

"I don't know. Why would it?" Mahado said with sarcasm lining his tongue.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Oh, please. It is written all over your face. You like him, admit it and life will be easier,"

"For whom?"

"Hmm?"

"For whom would life be easier? You? Atem? Certainly not me,"

Mahado didn't know what to say to that.

They continued to walk in silence keeping closer to Isis and Atem. Mana felt Mahado grasp her arm to guide her.

"Ouch, you're hurting my arm,"

"What do you mean?" Mahado asked. He looked at her confused and Atem and Isis turned to look at her. Mana felt her arm go completely cold; she looked down and saw an arm and hand grasping her forearm.

She cried out for Atem as it turned her around and pulled her into an empty room and slammed the door between her and the other three.

**Please Review**


	8. Why Me?

**Authors Note: **I've finally found some time to write. This semester has been hectic, but I wanted to assure anyone that enjoyed these stories knows that I have the full intention to complete them. **No matter how long it takes...** (bitterness). I hope I didn't lose anyone along the way. As always enjoy and let me know what you think. Your comments are wanted and appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Mana!" Atem cried out and ran to catch up, but couldn't reach her in time. She was already gone behind the stone door. There was no scream or sound from the other side. Atem went to the door and slammed his fist into it. "Dammit!"<p>

He placed the side of his head on the cold stone and Listened. He shut down his other senses and sharply focused the sounds around him and through the door. Listening wasn't the same as regular hearing, knowing it would shut down every other sense that he didn't want to use and tone the one he did want to use. Atem knew there was a downside to using this technique, like the flip of a coin. While Listening he couldn't see or feel anyone that could come up to him with the intention of harming him. But Mahado and Isis were with him, and Mana was in danger.

He Listened. He heard Mana barely breathing. She took sharp, shallow breaths terrified of what was in the room with her. He heard the blood pumping through her veins ten times faster than it normally should. He heard something else in the room, but it wasn't breathing.

It was scuttling around the floor like a crab and circling Mana.

And suddenly Atem knew what it was.

"I need water and a clean cloth!" Atem yelled. He shut down his Listening ability and allowed his senses to come back to him.

"Atem?" Mahado asked confused.

"Get them, now!" and Mahado obeyed.

Atem closed his eyes and creased his eyebrows to focus. He deepened his breathing and gathered his energy.

"Stand back,"

…

Mana thought it strange that her breathing was shallow. She could feel her heart pulsating throughout her body and started to feel light-headed.

_Breathe, just breathe. _Mana recited her mantra to calm herself down. She remembered her father telling her that when she had gotten upset or scared as a child "Breathe, just breathe Mana it will be over soon," And she would believe him and eventually calm down. She wished her father were here to help her, she wished that Atem and the others weren't on the other side of the door. Mana heard a scuttling sound, like crabs speeding across wet stone. Mana didn't move, she didn't want to risk running into whatever it was that was circling her.

"Mana!" A vague voice came from far away. It sounded familiar, but Mana was too paralyzed to compromise the message.

…

Isis and Mahado had returned hurriedly with a small pitcher of water and a clean rag. They found Atem drawing runes on the door and chanting. Every few breaths he would yell out Mana's name without getting a response.

"Mana!" He cried breathlessly. "Get away from the door!"

Again no response, but he heard a whimper and took that as a yes.

He placed his hands on the door and Mahado and Isis felt a huge surge of power come from their crowned prince. Mahado didn't know what his friend had in mind. He had always known that Atem held some power, the power of the pharaoh and the all of the power of his ancestors before him, but Atem never threw around that power or exercised his ability. He had never seen Atem this livid.

_He truly is the crowned prince. _

Runes thousands of years old radiated and glowed on the door with power around and beneath Atem's hands. Atem began to feel the alabaster stone lose its founding mineral as it started to disintegrate and fall apart. His hands grew hotter and hotter the longer the he took apart the door. His focus started to bend under the pressure, but he kept the image he wanted clearly in his mind.

_Open! _Atem thought lividly. _Open! Open!_ The door shook and rumbled as the stone crumbled into thousands of tiny pieces. A flourish of pebbles and stones blew around him like they were hitting an invisible barrier. Atem fell backwards, landed, and sat on the opposite wall in exhaustion. All of his energy was nearly gone as he felt the last bit of his magick leave him and drain into the floor to the earth beneath him. Isis surrounded Atem, he grabbed the drenched cloth and wrapped his hands in it, as he did the sizzling sound of water evaporating rapidly steamed off of his hands. He gave it back to Isis trying to catch his breath and take in the image before him.

What he saw before him was what he expected, Mana surrounded by a human-like creature only with its back parallel to the floor and its limbs planted on the floor like a crab. It held the face of a man that Atem didn't recognize. Its face was lean and turned the way one would expect a normal person to have, except its eyes were bulged and its tongue which was at least four feet long was going up and down Mana's leg. Mana tried to flinch and turn away but it brought her back and didn't let her go.

Atem rose and felt his head start to swim. Isis who was at his side trying to help him put the now re-drenched rag to his head. Mahado carried a torch trying to back the creature away from Mana with no success.

"Mahado, stop," Atem wheezed. Mahado looked at Atem in amazement at Atem's order, but obeyed. "You hurt it, and you will hurt Mana," Mahado looked confused and moved away.

Atem walked towards Mana, the creature ignoring him almost avoiding him as he passed by. He shrugged Isis away and moved past the door way. He stood behind Mana and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Atem!" Isis cried.

"Don't follow!" He ordered, she stepped forward anyway and as she did Atem muttered something. The rubble that littered the floor now started to shake and glow blue and before Mahado or Isis took another step the door materialized into its proper place and stood once again between them and what was inside.

…

Mana stood silently. Fear radiated from her and the creature started to lick her leg. She flinched and tried to move away but it exercised its power and kept her in place with a swift movement on its tongue wrapping around her calf. It tightened and threatened to cut off her circulation.

Suddenly a rush of torch light erupted behind her and she soon felt the tongue loosen and warm hands on her shoulder. As suddenly as the light appeared the darkness swallowed them again.

Only this time she was not alone.

"Mana,"

_Atem?_

"Mana, I need you to listen to me,"

Mana nodded rapidly in compliance.

"I need you to tell me let me see your shoulder where your shirt doesn't cover,"

Mana's eyes widened in the dark, but the creature loosened its grip even more, almost like a small nearly threatening noose.

"Oh….Ok," Mana stammered.

Mana felt his hands tickle down her neck to her shoulder and stopped just on edge of her scapula. She hoped that he couldn't feel the tingle of her skin as he touched her back and she cursed herself silently for her thoughts. He traced something on her back with his finger tip and felt a sudden heat and cried out in surprise. A flash of red erupted from behind her and the creature cried out in pain.

Atem snapped his fingers and the torches erupted in fire. The room was lit and Mana saw what the creature looked like in pure light. She cried out in mortification rather than fear.

"You know this man's face," He said it out of fact.

"Yes," Mana felt Atem's hands grasp her shoulders again out of comfort.

"Who is it?"

"It has my father's face."

…

Isis started to pace back and forth. Neither she nor Mahado had heard anything from the room. It turned out to be worse than any sound of struggle.

"This silence is menacing," Isis said exasperated throwing up her arms.

"Your pacing movements are menacing," Isis pretended not to hear Mahado's remarks.

"We should go in there,"

"Atem ordered us not to follow,"

"Yes but…"

"Will you defy a direct order from your prince?" Mahado said all joking aside.

Isis said nothing.

…

"Why does it have my father's face?" The creature started to sway from side to side hissing at both of them in a corner of the room.

"It's a thought-form. A creature brought to life from the power of will,"

"How-how is that possible?"

"Remember that red light?"

Mana nodded, the both of them keeping their eyes on the creature.

"It's was special rune that someone marked on your back, it amplifies someone's thoughts into reality."

"But I wasn't thinking about this-this thing!"

"I assume, you were thinking about your father Mana,"

"It…It was a girl before. In the other room," As Mana said it, the creature turned from its crab-like figure into a faceless little girl that whimpered and started to cry.

"It changes." Atem spoke bluntly. "As your thoughts change,"

Mana recognized the girl. She stepped forward and left the comfort of Atem's hands and moved to the thought-form. The girl cried out in almost pain induced cries. Mana kneeled down and took the little girl in her arms and embraced her pressing the child's face to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," The girl said.

"There's nothing to apologize for," The girl leaned back and revealed a girl with a face that Mana had almost forgotten.

Atem came forward and kneeled next to Mana.

"She's me…She's me at the age I was sold to my Master from my father,"

"Your father sold you?"

"We had lost everything. My father was a farmer that had lost everything when he gambled it all away to my Master. My Master agreed to let him keep everything if he sold me and had me work off his debt. He promised to come get me when everything was paid off but-Mana cut off and began to breathe in short powerful breaths as the tears began to fall.

Atem reached for Mana and held her in his arms as she bawled. The creature disappeared almost like it evaporated as Mana cried. Atem rocked back and forth like his mother used to do to him when he was a scared child.

"Shh…It's all over now. Breathe, just breathe," He ran his hands through her hair and held her until she started to calm down. Before Atem knew it Mana had fallen asleep in his arms. He raised her gently and carried her. He kicked the door to open which glided easily this time since Atem had broken it apart and rebuilt it. He knew the magick he had done on the door weakened it severely and that it would have to be replaced.

Isis and Mahado were on the other side, this time with a few guards at their side.

"We heard noises. Are you hurt my prince?" They asked.

Atem smiled a sly knowing smile in response. "Just a little magick gone awry, nothing to worry about," He knew that behind the guards Isis and Mahado had looks of confusion, but they didn't say a word.

"Take her back to her room and make sure she has some water when she wakes up. Not a single hair on her head is to be harmed do you understand?" He said as he handed her over to the guard's arms.

"You two. Follow me," He barked to Isis and Mahado, their faces hiding their surprise at the manner that Atem gave his orders. They immediately obeyed and trailed behind him in silence. Atem led them into the room where Mana destroyed the thought-form and closed the door behind him. He knew that fear started to creep back into his friends minds, knowing that they were thinking about the possibility that the creature was still alive.

"It's dead," He said lighting the room with a torch he grabbed from the hallway.

"You're sure?" Mahado said being the brave one.

"I know how to kill a thought-form Mahado,"

"It was a thought-form?" Genuine surprise flashed on his face.

"'A creature created by one's will with the amplified affect cast on the one willing it to life.'" Atem spoke with the textbook definition of the creature. "And often a terrifying creature,"

"How?" Isis spoke.

"I'm not sure, but we have to search for the rune that brought it to existence and find the person responsible for this,"

"Are we sure Mana didn't do this?" Isis offered. "She might have been experimenting with magick, not knowing what the outcome would be,"

"I doubt that," Atem said offering no explanation why he did.

"Isis I want you to search around Mana's usual routes and see if you can't find anything. Mahado you are to search this room. There had to be some reason the thought-form chose this place."

Isis nodded and disappeared out to follow her orders.

_I don't see the point. There isn't anything to find here._ Mahado thought, but kept to himself. But he started looking anyway turning over vases and supplies.

"Mahado stop, there won't be anything,"

"Then—

"Mahado you are familiar with the work of runes am I correct,"

"Yes,"

"And you know that when someone puts magick into effect that it leaves behind a mark or a signature of the caster correct?"

"You found the rune already," Mahado smiled. Atem always knew how to surprise him.

"Then why send Isis—

Atem sighed loudly cutting off his friend.

"I just needed Isis to think we weren't on to her."

**Please Review**


	9. Wrong

**Authors Note: **I wanted to thank all of you for your support and kind words. I greatly appreciate your input as it helps me to make my story better. Please continue to review. I must warn you, this chapter might make you sad. I know I was sad when I wrote it. Expect a new chapter for Fallen soon As always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Isis had known she had done wrong. Fear and sickness over her action began to make her heart race and thoughts run wild. <em>What will happen to me if my mother finds out?<em> Her mother would have so much disappointment in her that she couldn't even bear it. To have High Priestess Iaia know that her daughter, the next in line to receive the Millennium necklace had committed such an act. It would destroy her. Painting that rune on Mana's back while she slept was only meant to give her nightmares. Scare her a bit. Not create a thought-form. Thought-forms are often wild, unpredictable, violent creatures.

_But what had gone wrong?_ She had to find out and she fully intended to.

But first she had to deal with Mana…

…

Mana opened her eyes, her mind foggy. Slowly images started to pop up in her head, the red light, the creature, her own child-like face looking back at her… Her eyes widened and she bolted so fast up in her bed that she felt dizzy. She put her hands to her cheeks feeling the heat in them as they reddened from blushing.

_Atem…Atem rescued me. _He had followed her, touched her shoulders, whispered in her ear, and…. _And held me as I cried. _

Atem certainly was a strange prince, diving in and rescuing a random civilian from the dangers of their own thoughts. But then again how many princes did she know besides Atem? None. And her previous image of the Royal family did not involve chivalry, darling rescues, and holding the frightened. But here she was, remembering what yet another amazing thing Atem had done for her. She thought of her past few months here in the palace and how kind Atem and Mahado had been. Most of the Priests treated her kindly, but she made it a point to avoid the two that caused her pain when they brought her here.

A draft came through her window and shook her out of her thoughts. She noticed it was dark and she wrapped her arms around herself and burrowed back under the blankets. She shivered and felt something strange on her back. A warmth that was hot while than the rest of her body was freezing. She reached behind her and felt a welt, not unlike the ones she would get from her lashings. She felt around and traced it with her finger and realized it was a symbol. She got up, jumped out of bed, and ran to the floor length mirror across her room. Turning around and pulling her shirt down she looked for the odd welt and there it was, an ugly mark in a shape she didn't recognize.

"How in the world?" She said out loud to herself.

"Maybe I could tell you," A meager voice cried out. Mana spun around, covering herself to face the intruder.

"Isis?"

…

"You're sure that Isis did this?" Mahado was pacing while Atem sat on an overturned vase. He tried to sit comfortably with one foot hanging down and the other tucked under him. He was sure he had an exhausted look on his face as he leaned it on his propped fist with his hands wrapped in the damp cloths that Isis had abandoned. His hands were still stinging with the amount of magick he had just poured out of them.

"I'm sure," he said forcing strength into his words. "It was Isis' signature on her magick,"

"This is unbelievable," Mahado sighed and let himself collapse on a bench nearby.

The two boys had never left the room, discussing what plan of action they needed to take. Isis had used her magick willingly to cause pain and menace. Her decision to act on a civilian and cause harm had literally damaged her. Isis, Mahado, Atem and the others had been training since they were little children to let no evil seep into their hearts. To let good judgment and kind actions determine the fate of others. When the time comes to let them bear the burden of the Items, they must have pure hearts.

Otherwise the Items would destroy them from the inside out.

What Isis had done had sent her back through her entire training process. It was as if all of her training and preparation had had no purpose at all or had never happened.

But they didn't know for sure.

To do that they would need the Millennium Items, but that was out of the question.

"Isis hasn't given us very many options to work with," Mahado said leaning his head back on the wall.

"No, she hasn't," Atem sighed, rose, and began to pace just as Mahado had.

"What should we do?"

Atem had been asking himself that question ever since Mana had been safely tucked away. When he originally saw the signature he hadn't believed it. It had to be a mistake, a forgery somehow, but he knew that was impossible. Isis, his friend, had willingly caused harm to another. _Why would she do something like this? And to Mana! A civilian girl that has no threat to her…_Atem tried to sort through his thoughts. He had to stop thinking like a friend from the outside and try to think where Isis' thoughts had come from.

"If I were Isis what would I think?"

"Hmm?" Mahado murmured not following.

"If I were Isis what would I be thinking?" Atem repeated.

"I—

The boys were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," Atem yelled.

The door opened with two guards entering, one at the door and the other protecting Iaia. Iaia had been awoken abruptly and it did not fare well with the expression on her face. She looked outraged, but behind her eyes was a look of hope. The hope was that of a mother thinking of her daughter's actions.

"Out," Atem ordered to the guards. They left and closed the door and posted themselves outside the doorway to keep others from interrupting.

"Is it true?" Iaia said with the hope that it was a nightmare instead.

_Of course, Iaia is the bearer of the Millennium necklace. She must have seen the vision in her sleep and thought it was a nightmare._

Atem nodded thinking it was best to have Iaia know.

"Oh—

Iaia nearly collapsed from the news. She gripped her chest as if from a strike, and her eyes grew wide and lost. Atem and Mahado reached for her hands and eased her into a sitting position on a bench. Iaia's breathing became shallow as he heart began to race out of control.

"What—How?"

Neither Atem nor Mahado answered.

They didn't know what to say.

…

"Isis," Mana said more firmly as Isis moved from the shadows and revealed herself in the moonlight from the window.

"Yes,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I—

Isis didn't finish. She burst out in tears and ran for Mana. Before Mana knew what was going on Isis was buried in Mana's shoulder with tears freely falling.

"There, there," Mana comforted as she patted her back, Mana couldn't help it. No matter how ugly Isis had been to her she couldn't turn her away when she was in pain. Mana took Isis gently by the shoulder and sat her down on her bed. The two girls faced each other and Mana looked at her consolingly.

"Breathe, just breathe. I can't help you if I don't understand the problem,"

"You can't help me anyway," Isis said in between breaths.

Mana didn't answer deciding it was better if she just let Isis talk.

"No one can help _me. _After all I do not deserve it."

"Why not?" Mana reached to touch her shoulder to comfort her.

"Pah," Isis shooed her with her hand like one would swat a fly. "You do not understand."

Mana sat silently as Isis began to cry uncontrollably, saying things that Mana couldn't understand.

_How can I help her calm down?_

…

Atem knew his body was starting to shut down from the lack of sleep and the complete drain of his energy earlier. His vision was starting to blur as Iaia, Mahado, and he talked over the correct course of action. They all spoke in hushed tones knowing full well that guards were posted outside the door. To Atem's surprise Mahado seemed more aggravated towards Isis' innocence than he or Iaia did.

_But Mahado didn't see what Iaia and I saw with our own eyes._

Nonetheless Atem was surprised at Mahado's level of compliance with the possibility of a mistake.

"Possession," Mahado said point blank. "If she were possessed it would explain everything,"

"Possession is impossible. Need I remind you of the wards and levels of magick surrounding this city?" Atem spoke irritably.

"Well there has to be something!" Mahado nearly shouted. He rubbed the crease between his eyes and scowled. "I apologize, I meant no disrespect,"

Atem waved his hand in a casual manner. He knew that all of their levels of patience were running thin with no resolution in sight.

"We are solving nothing by bickering with each other. I think the answer to this problem is best saved for morning. We meet here after exercise," He spoke to Mahado. His friend nodded in agreement and he turned to Iaia, calmly and kindly "Iaia I promise to come to you first if we decide on the best mode of action. Until then act like you never saw anything and that everything is normal between you and Isis. Can you do this?"

Iaia looked at him with sadness and Atem felt his heart drop. Iaia had been like a second mother to him, Isis like a sister. They were family and he had just ordered family.

"Yes, you're Highness. I will do my best,"

"Get some rest,"

And with that they dispersed.

…

Mahado couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Isis and Mana and what had transpired between them. From the sidelines he what had form between Atem and the two girls. Isis and Mana would never come to agreement as long as they both felt for the same person. It wouldn't work. Atem would continue to remain oblivious to the fondness coming from Isis and Mana. Mahado knew that he only saw Isis as a sister and a dear friend and would continue to become the sport of her affection. Atem never seemed to notice how close and intimate Isis tried to get to him.

_It is because that is how it has always been between them, laughter, small embraces, and friendly smiles. _

Small actions only close friends would commit was all Atem would allow.

Mahado actually laughed silently to himself at the pouts she would make when Atem had turned her down and had his back turned.

_She has such a cute pout…_

But Mana…

Mana was a whole different playing field for Atem.

She had grabbed his attention from the beginning with the result of driving Isis mad. He had _hand-carried_ Mana himself when she was weak. Atem never did that for any other person that he knew needed help. Sure, Atem would go to the annual food handouts and give to those who needed it. When it came time for the Pharaoh to insure the annual floods would continue to bring nutrients to the farm lands, Atem would be at the ceremony even when he didn't have to. But Atem seemed to take care of Mana personally and Mahado knew that was what drove Isis mad.

_What an odd little love triangle. _

Finally with exhaustion taking him he let himself fall into sleeps deep embrace with the thoughts of Isis penetrating his dreams.

…

Isis had been almost inconsolable until Mana eventually got her to calm down. Mana wasn't even sure how she did or even why Isis was so upset, but when Isis asked her if she could sleep in her room what was Mana to say besides yes? The bed was big enough to let the both of them sleep comfortably anyway. Mana hadn't slept much the whole night; she had woken up several times not knowing how long she had slept or how close the sun was to rising. So she walked around her room a while pacing and going over her magicians scrolls to pass the time and quiet the thoughts in her head with little success. The faces of her childhood self and her father on that creature's body imprinted in her mind. Atem had called it a thought-form, a creature created by one's will. Had she really brought it into creation? Was it the power that everyone was after that had caused the problem? If it was true, then Mana was dangerous and out of control with this power.

_How did I get into this mess?_

Mana sighed and heard a knock at her door. She contemplated not answering with Isis asleep in her bed. She didn't want her mysterious guest to disturb Isis, nor interrupt her thoughts over what had transpired earlier that evening. Another more forceful knock came from the other side of the door and she knew that she could not ignore the summons.

"Coming," she whispered.

When Mana opened the door she was expecting a handmaiden to alert her to some chore she had to complete the next day. She was surprised to see Mahado on the other side.

"Mahad?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," She looked back and saw Isis still sleeping with her chest rising and falling gently in slumber. She quickly moved out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Mahado and Mana moved without a word into the dimly lit hallway. Mahado started walking and motioned for Mana to follow. The pair walked silently together, Mana swiftly trailing behind Mahado knowing her place.

"May I ask?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, what we have to tell you must not be overheard,"

A moving light erupted from the end of the hallway. Mahado pulled Mana aside and around another corner to hide from sight and they both waited for whoever it was to pass. Mana wondered as they waited in the secluded hallway and why Mahado didn't just walk around and ignore whomever it was they were about to run into but she didn't question him or his actions. As expected two guards walked by a few seconds later. They waited a moment and then shifted out into the hallway with Mana following obediently behind him. Mana started to let her mind wander again, with them silently stalking to an unknown destination. In the distance she heard a rooster crow.

_So it is near sunrise and I have yet to sleep this night. _

Mana shook her head.

_Listen to yourself! Complaining like some noble girl that you know you will never become…_

"Mana were here,"

Mana looked up and saw the room where she and Atem had banished the thought-form. She was surprised to see that it wasn't just her, but Atem and Iaia were there as well.

"My Lady," Mana bowed and Iaia acknowledged her with a nod. Mana noticed dark circles under her eyes. Perhaps she wasn't the only one that hadn't slept last night.

"Mana, the three of us brought you here to discuss something very serious," Iaia spoke first. Mana looked around and glanced at Atem hoping to receive some sort of clue to her summoning, but he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head bowed with his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Is this about the creature I summoned?"

"You summoned?"

Mana was taken back, as if she had said something she wasn't meant to and she didn't know what to do. They brought her here to tell her what they were going to do with her. _Am I going to be kicked out of the palace? Killed?_

"A—Atem said that is was a thought-form, something brought into creation from my thoughts,"

"You need a rune to focus your thoughts into a creature Mana. I don't suppose you placed it perfectly on your back yourself?" Mahado said his tone course and harsh.

"No," Mana said thinking of the welt on her back.

"I saw what happened with my necklace Mana, you are innocent in this matter,"

"Then why—

"We brought you here because I believe you needed to know who did do this before we punished them," Mahado said, with no triumph in his voice, almost as if it pained him.

"Punish who?"

At this Atem finally spoke.

"Isis,"

At first Mana thought he wasn't serious, there was no way Isis would be this cruel, this vindictive, but then things started to add up. The welt on her back was in the shape of a rune that Mana hadn't recognized, but Isis had been training in the magicks for years, surely she knew what it could do. The way she had been acting in her room earlier in the night, almost guilty. _You wouldn't understand Mana…_Of course Mana wouldn't understand id Isis had tried to kill her.

_What have I done to earn her wrath?_

"But—

"The rune held Isis' signature on your back. There is no mistaking it." Atem's voice was grave and Mana heard the sadness in it. When he spoke it aloud Mana knew it was difficult for him to say. They had been friends for years, before Mana had come and intruded.

"There is no mistake," A new voice erupted in the room. Mana turned and saw Isis standing in the doorway. Her hair was messy and her clothes wrinkled. Her face was red and puffy, dried tears streaked down her face. "It's true; I put the mark on Mana…"

"Isis!" Mahado and Iaia yelled at once. Iaia got up at once and moved over to her daughter, she knelled and rested her hands on her shoulders. Atem kept quiet his face stone silent and impassable. Isis was quivering in her mother's arms, a whole new level of fresh tears flowing down her face.

"I… I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to scare her a little bit…"

"I think you did more than scare her. That thought-form was going to kill her." Atem said moving forward towards Isis and her mother. "You know what that rune could've done,"

"It was only a dreaming rune,"

Atem grabbed Isis and brought her over to Mana.

"Turn around," he ordered to Mana.

Mana obeyed and felt him lower the top of her shirt.

"Look at this! You know what this rune is!"

"But… But that isn't the rune I used!"

"Isis, you've been caught. Give up this ugly rampage!"

Mana could hear Iaia whimpering for her daughter who was helpless to Atem's anger.

"But it's true!"

"Wait!" Mana cried and turned around to face the both of them. "If Isis says she didn't do it then I believe her,"

"Mana, you haven't studied magick long enough to know— Mahado started.

"Is it possible it changed? Or someone else did it?"

"Mana, Isis has already admitted to marking you,"

"I only wanted to give her bad dreams…"

"The bad dreams… it's just a prank we play on each other. The dreams are usually comical. Isis taught me how to do minor playful runes." Mana lied through her teeth. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. Isis had been nothing but ugly to her from the day she arrived in the palace. But the look of fear and hopelessness on Isis' face reminded Mana of her time with her master. The endless whippings and beatings she would receive, most of the time not knowing why had come close to breaking her. Mana couldn't bear Isis to feel that same fear.

"That's right, just a joke between friends," Isis said catching on.

"But my vision,"

"My Lady if I may ask. Did you see Isis marking me with this specific rune?"

"I—No I don't believe I did," Iaia was relieved and let out a whoosh of air in relief. Mahado looked at Isis like he was seeing her for the first time. Atem however had a face that was unreadable.

"I think it is time for all of us to disperse. This… prank has been resolved. I suggest that all of you get started on your day," Atem said at last.

"Isis, Mana I suggest you no longer play pranks on each other. You might spur a war,"

Isis looked at Mana with new kindness that Mana had never seen aimed at her before and left the room with Iaia wrapped around her like a protective blanket.

"I believe I should start my work for the day," Mahado said and left the room leaving Mana and Atem alone. There was a silence between them that Mana had never before known. Neither of them said anything, until Mana decided to work up the courage.

"I should start on my chores before my classes," She moved to leave but Atem spoke pausing her in her tracks.

"I know what you said was false,"

"I know," Mana said not turning around.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did you persecute and judge her instantly?"

Atem threw his hands into the air out of exasperation and moved in front of Mana.

"Mahado is right Mana, you don't know enough of the magicks to—

"Please Atem," Mana said lowering her voice. She felt like her voice was going to crack. She couldn't explain to Atem why she had lied for Isis, because she couldn't explain it herself. Telling it to Atem wouldn't make it any easier. "I know that Isis didn't mean to hurt me. I believe her when she said she only meant to scare me,"

"The result is all that matters. Her actions resulted in her creating a dangerous creature that could have killed innocent people. My people!"

"I believe her when she says that wasn't the rune she drew on me. Why don't you believe her? She and I aren't even friends and I stood up for her," Mana turned on her heels and left the room in a huff leaving Atem alone completely silent.

…

Atem was completed taken by surprise. He wasn't sure how to react. Mana had claimed him to be disloyal to a friend and to have forsaken her. But she was wrong! She had to be. There was no way that he could be seen that way by her. How dare she! She doesn't even know him or Isis very well, how can she see the situation and judge him like she had? Atem left the room and made his way to the exercise room where no he had no doubt Mahad was waiting for him. He made his way in that direction not expecting to be stopped.

"My Lord?" A handmaiden whom Atem recognized as his mother's called out to him.

"Yes?"

"My Lady and King require your presence," Atem's heart picked up a couple beats. Did they know about Isis and what happened between them and Mana? No, that was impossible. He had made sure that they hadn't been followed, but then again Isis had followed Mahado and Mana without a problem.

"I will come,"

He didn't bother asking where they were, he already knew they resided in the throne room. It was where they always met when they had to discuss something serious with him. The handmaiden had already disappeared and Atem took a deep breath.

When he entered into the main room his father was sitting on his throne with his mother standing beside him.

"_Bhe Steala_, my son," Welcome. "Come and join us," His mother beckoned her arms wide and inviting. Atem hugged his mother and bowed to his father, his hand over his heart and his left foot forward. The traditional sign of respect, by offering the side where the human heart lay the Pharaoh knew that he had your loyalty.

"Come sit my son," The Pharaoh offered Atem the steps before the throne offering a relaxed environment. Atem obeyed his father and sat on the steps looking up at his father.

"We must discuss something very serious Atem,"

"My Lord?"

"You are fourteen years of age. It is time we discuss you taking a wife,"

"A wife?"

Aknamkanon rose from his throne and placed his hands behind his back.

"I cannot stop the aging process my son. It is our duty to secure a blood line and keep the people safe with our rule. You have yet to select a woman to be your wife and it is time you did. It is time to grow up and toss away childish things."

"Childish things? What actions have a done that can be considered childish?" Atem rose and faced his father.

"You are not to argue with me!" Atem swallowed his anger and looked to the ground trying to rein in the rising boiling point inside of him. His father had called him childish. Yet he had done everything and beyond what was required of him as prince of Egypt. How could his father accuse him of such a thing? The lack of sleep, the fight with the thought-form, and Isis' actions had weighed heavy on him. All of these things chiseled away at his patience and his father was only adding to the aggravation.

"My Lord," Queen Tai intervened between her husband and her son. Aknamkanon settled down and turned away from Atem. Tai saw how alike the father and son were. Both would never stand down when they believed they were right. Both would fight for their people and both of them would be quick to anger if provoked by each other.

"Atem, we just want the best for you and for Egypt. It is imperative that you should have a son to carry on our line. Your line," Tai smiled and took her son by the hand. "We want you to be happy Atem," Atem wasn't sure how having an overbearing, power-starved woman controlling Egypt could provide him with any happiness, but he just nodded.

"You can have any woman you want. Have multiple wives if you choose, but you must select a future queen,"

"Yes My Lord,"

"You are dismissed,"

"May I ask how long I have to select a wife?"

The Pharaoh sighed at lowered his head in thought.

"Two years. You will be sixteen by then. You must have a wife selected by then,"

` "Yes my Lord," Atem said through gritted teeth.

"You are dismissed," Atem rose quickly and marched out of the room, when he was out of sight Tai spoke to her husband.

"Sixteen?"

"He needs a little more time to grow up and mature,"

"I see," Tai said remembering that at sixteen Aknamkanon had chosen her as his wife.

Aknamkanon knew that Atem needed time to grow, to have time and chose a wife carefully. The fate of Egypt was slowly slipping out of his hands and into Atem's. He was getting old, already grown past the age of the normal life span of a man. He had felt the time wither within him. He constantly felt the aches and pains of an old man and didn't know how much longer he would have before Anubis welcomed him in his arms. He saw the effects of time in his face and skin and how it wore on his wife. Tai worried for him and for the weight that bore on him. He was starting to lose the battle between him and the responsibilities he had to wear on his mind.

"My Lord what troubles you?" Tai asked.

"What doesn't trouble me?" He said joking while taking his wife's hand and giving a reassuring squeeze.

Tai didn't pursue into the issue, when her husband acted this way she knew there was no way to get an answer.

…

"They say I need a wife," Atem huffed as he struck a blow to Mahad. Mahad dodged the blow and moved to avoid another. Atem was angry and had decided to take it out on his morning exercise with Mahad. Today they were using _Balli _sticks and practicing martial arts from the far southern tribes. The loud sounds of blows being matched erupted each time Atem struck in anger.

"Are you sure they are wrong?" Mahado said dodging another blow.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Will you take one wife or take many?" Mahad didn't want to ask, but felt it was his place as Atem's friend to at least suggest the idea of marriage. After all it was his duty as prince of Egypt to continue the line.

"My grandfather took many wives and he ended up in an early grave,"

"So one then?"

"Can we just end this topic? I need to vent my anger,"

"As you wish,"

Their exercise continued and ended in silence, only being filled with the sound of battle.

…

"Mana can I speak with you?" Isis met with Mana after her lesson of basic elemental magick's. She cornered her when she was alone carrying her scrolls in her arms. Mana felt a slimmer of fear when she was alone with Isis, but she nodded all the same.

"Yes,"

"I wanted to thank-you, for what you did for earlier this morning,"

"I'm still deciding if what I did was right," Mana said truthfully. She and Isis had never been friends and she still hadn't come up with an answer as to why she had done what she did. She had argued with Atem and left him stunned alone with her answer for Isis.

"I understand,"

"Why did you want to scare me?"

"I—

"What have I done to anger you so to put such a rune on me?"

"Mana I was telling the truth when I said that I hadn't put _that_ rune on you. The one I used really was just a dreaming rune,"

"Then how did it change?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise to make it up to you any way I can. We will figure it out together," Isis smiled. "Mana," She pulled Mana aside gently by her arm out of the way of a few noble girls. "I must admit I greatly disliked you when you first arrived."

"I knew that,"

"I didn't like how you acted towards my mother and how Atem threw himself at you,"

"I can hardly control what _he _does,"

"Yes I understand that now," Isis took Mana's hands warmly. "But after what you did for me, I know that I hadn't given you a proper chance. Would you like to be…friends?"

"I…" She hesitated. "Would love to be your friend,"

Isis smiled and hugged Mana. Mana hugged back not knowing what else to do. After such a horrible experience and what few friends she had she took Isis' offer of friendship. She wasn't even sure if Atem and Mahad could be considered her friends. Atem was the prince and Mahado mostly treated her like a small irritable child. Isis could yet prove to be a wonderful friend, perhaps Mana just needed to give her a chance.

"We must figure out how it changed. I've never heard of runes changing on their own before, but perhaps some scrolls in the library will determine an answer." Mana nodded in agreement and they started to walk together to library but were interrupted by a handmaiden.

"Lady Isis, Mana, the Pharaoh requests your presence in the throne room." Mana was surprised at this request, she had never met the Pharaoh in her year living at the palace and suddenly he requested an audience with her.

"We will arrive shortly," Isis responded. The two girls looked at each other and went to answer to their king's summons.

…

"My King," Isis said upon arriving with Mana. They both bowed and stayed that way. They were both surprised to see Mahado there as well, his face lowered in a bow. Mana felt a new level of fear rise in her chest. Her heart was pumping blood rapidly throughout her body, her mouth began to water and her breathing became shallow.

"Rise," All three of them obeyed. Mana looked up and saw the Pharaoh Aknamkanon up close for the first time. He was a handsome older man, his face lined with the weight of Egypt. What part of his hair that Mana could see through his glorious crown was grey lined with black. He was covered in every part of silk and gold that he could bear and Mana could not help but gawk at the level of authority and respect he instantly commanded.

"I summoned the three of you here because I know what transpires between you and the prince,"

Isis didn't move, hoping that her face didn't give her shock away. Mana looked at her and tried to give her support through her eyes, but Isis kept her eyes glued on her Pharaoh.

"You must know that as all of you get older that you have responsibility as does your prince. The familiarities between you three and him must cease. You are _not _to call him by his name any longer and must obey him as your prince am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord," all three of them answered.

"You are all dismissed,"

…

Atem needed time alone, but he didn't _want _to be alone. He desired above all else to have his friends with him. To discuss what had happened the previous night and earlier that morning. He felt bad about neglecting Isis and his reaction towards her decision. If he was to be Pharaoh he needed to learn to control himself when such things arose in front of him. He knew that as king more shocking things would present themselves to him to be resolved. He also needed to apologize to Isis and Mana.

He looked to the sun to determine the time and found that he had a lesson with the three of them very soon, a perfect opportunity to talk.

Atem slowly made his way to his class and was surprised to have run into all three of them at once in the hallway.

"Hello everyone," He said smiling. To his surprise none of them reacted in their normal greeting. Instead he was greeted by faces pretending to smile. Mahado was the first to answer.

"Good afternoon your highness," he said bowing and moving into the study.

"My Lord," Isis bowed and followed Mahad.

"My Prince," Mana bowed. Atem was confused and angered. He took Mana by the hand in an uncomfortable and forceful way.

"Not you too," he said.

"My—My Lord?"

"I expected it from them; they sometimes treat me that way when the Priests, nobles, or my father is around. But they never treat me that way in private"

"I—

"You," he said angered. "You have never treated me that way, even with others around. So why now are you doing this to me?"

Mana and Atem stood there looking at each other, neither one of them moving. Mana wasn't sure how to answer. Could she tell him what his father had ordered? But why was Atem angered over such a trivial matter anyway? He was the prince of Egypt and there was no reason for her not to treat him in such a manner. No matter how close they had gotten.

"I live to serve you my prince," Atem's lips became a fine line and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well," He said disappearing into the study waiting for their instruction to begin.

_I shall no longer have friends, but servants. _Atem felt like he was losing a part of himself with every step he took to becoming king. Soon, he felt there wouldn't be anything left of him at all besides what was a perfect resemblance of the embodiment of the gods on earth.

**Please Review**


	10. Growing Up

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy this chapter, I felt it was time to spark something between Atem and Mana. Please read and review. Your comments are wanted and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I found it!" Mahado yelled out in the library. Mana lifted her head up from the table and Isis put down the scroll she was looking at. The three of them had been searching for any answers towards the creation of the thought-form two months ago. Mana had even paid attention in her classes searching for an answer. The two girls joined Mahad where he was standing at looked down at the scroll.<p>

"'Upon the imprint of a ceremonial creature the intended mark can morph based on the creatures current thought or dream. However, this can only be possible in a ritual performed under the new moon with a small animal sacrifice'" Mana and Mahado quit reading and looked at Isis.

"Of course I didn't make a sacrifice! If I had, my mother's search of my heart would have provided a monster." Isis said offended.

"What was that about a ceremonial creature? I don't understand" Mana asked.

"A ceremonial creature would be a deity, a demi-god, or some other powerful being," Mahad said dropping the scroll and setting it on the nearest table. The idea of Isis sacrificing anything abandoned.

"But I'm not a god,"

"But you are powerful. It's the prime reason you live here," Isis said bluntly. Mahad and Mana just stared at her. "Well it's true,"

"I still believe that the rune changed on its own. I think it just collided badly with Mana and her…power," Mahad suggested. "What type of rune did you say you used Isis?"

"A dream rune, something simple. I planted it with the intent of giving her nightmares," Isis blushed at this confession. She still felt bad for what she had done and what she had put Mana through. Isis began to hope that with every day that passed that she and Mana could truly become friends.

"What moon cycle?" Mana asked surprising them. Mana didn't usually have knowledgeable judgments in magick.

"A… A half-moon. I think," Mahado checked the charts to be sure.

"Yes, it was a half-moon. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I remember my teacher telling me about the properties of the moon and its effect on magick. With a half-moon magick would be more unpredictable, like flipping a coin. There is only a fifty percent chance that it would turn out like you wanted it to."

"Mana I don't think that would have caused the change," Isis said slowly, not wanting to put her down.

"But what if it _wasn't _just the moon, but a collection of everything? My power, Isis' intent and specific rune, and the moon cycle,"

"I could see how that would work in theory," Mahado said surprising them both. He put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes. By now Mana knew he did this when he was seriously considering his options. "It might be possible,"

"Then we've found our answer?" Isis said hopefully.

"Maybe. We should keep looking to be sure, but Mana might be right,"

Mana smiled and felt a warmth in her chest of satisfaction. She could be right about her theory and that in of itself was something to be proud of. Then suddenly she felt a wash of sadness. She couldn't share this triumph with Atem, or rather, the prince since the Pharaoh's orders prohibited it. She missed him, in more ways than she had ever missed anyone because he was so close, yet out of reach. She saw him some days in the one class the four of them shared, but Atem was cold and distant and didn't speak to them unless he had to. The three of them hadn't been allowed to speak to him in any other fashion either. But Mana felt more for Mahado and his relationship with Atem. He saw Atem in all of their training, classes, and exercises every day, yet he wasn't allowed to speak to his best friend out of turn.

Suddenly Mana felt like going to bed and not coming back out until the morning.

"It is late. I suggest we all retire," Isis mentioned and all of them nodded in response. They dispersed and said good night to one another before separating. Mahado usually walked with Mana until separating, but this night Mana remembered him mentioning an errand he had to complete before retiring to bed.

Mana was alone in the near darkness of the hallway, but she was no longer frightened. Guards lined every corridor and if she yelled out for any reason someone would immediately come to her aid. She started to hum a song that, ironically, the thought-form had reminded her of. Her mother's lullaby always calmed her down when she was frustrated or scared usually being sung in her head. Since she was alone she hummed it aloud and almost pranced to her room.

She was happy that they had found the possible answer to what had transpired two months ago and almost felt like what happened between her and Isis was starting to disappear.

_Maybe she and I can truly be friends_.

A hand reached out and covered her mouth from behind, choking her mother's lullaby in her throat. She tried to yell out to the guards she could see around the corner, but the figure dragged her away from them, away from torch light and safety.

…

"Isis, may I walk with you?"

"Of course Mahad,"

The pair made their way down the hall in silence with every other step proving that they were alone. Mahado wanted to say something to her, something that would make her smile. When Isis smiled Mahado couldn't help but think about how her smile could have melted the coldest heart. She was beautiful, there was no mistaking that, but it wasn't just her beauty that Mahado liked about her. She was resilient, strong-willed, and passionate about her duty towards her people. But she was also impulsive, hard-headed, and stubborn.

"I think it is very mature of you to look for an answer behind the thought-forms creation,"

"You think I am not usually mature?" Isis said giving him a look of pure repudiation.

"Marking Mana in the first place wasn't very mature," Isis dropped her mouth open in disbelief, but Mahad was correct. What she had done to Mana hadn't been mature or right. But dammit, she was not going to let Mahad bring her down to that level again.

"It may have not been, but throwing it in someone's face isn't a show of maturity or friendship in my understanding," and with that she stormed off to get away from Mahad.

"What have I done?" Mahado said aloud. He began to contemplate what was wrong with him to keep setting Isis further and further away from him.

…

Mana started to fight her attacker in any way she could. She remembered a few moves that she had seen Mahado and Atem use on each other when they practiced. She tried uselessly to use them, but her attacker kept her still from behind. So she stomped on his foot with hers and struggled against her attacker even harder. He let out a groan of pain and surprise, but didn't let go.

"Mana stop fighting me!" Mana stopped mostly out of surprise, but partly because she recognized the voice as Atem's.

She obeyed and he let her go turning to face him. It was Atem, his features darkened from the lack of light.

"My prince," Mana said remembering her place and bowing. "I apologize, please forgive me,"

"Stop that,"

"Pardon?"

"Stop that form of recognition towards me. Of all the people I thought wouldn't do that to me I didn't think it would be you,"

"Your highness—

"I said stop it!" Mana went silent and started to feel tears brim her eyelids. She quivered partly out of fear and partly out of cold. Atem had yelled at her and done it with the level of intensity that reminded her of the time she saw Pharaoh and the instant level of respect he demanded. Atem demanded her respect with just a gesture or a few simple words. He was gripping her arms tightly with each word he spoke.

"You're crying," Atem said, his voice immediately softening and his grip loosening. "I'm sorry, I've just been…frustrated over what has become of our friendship. The three of you are important to me,"

Mana continued to whimper and tried to fight back the tears that were now free falling down her cheeks.

"Mana," Atem said softly, raising his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. He kept his hands cupped on her cheeks and raised her head to his.

_He's so close…He could kiss me and I wouldn't be able to escape. _But then she had to ask herself why she would even want to escape, because deep down, she knew she could never be with Atem. No matter how painful it would be to see him with someone else, to have a family with someone else at most Mana would be a magickal guardian and that was not enough for her to be recognized in the royal court. She would grow old and watch him from afar, protect him with her Ka, and obey him like a good servant of Egypt would.

"Mana, I don't understand. Please help me understand," Atem's eyes pleaded with Mana for her to give him an answer to why his friendships had disintegrated overnight.

"I'm— Mana started. Not sure if she was allowed to discuss it. But Pharaoh hadn't forbidden them of speaking to Atem about it. Perhaps it was ok as long as she wasn't breaking any orders by her king.

"I was ordered by my Pharaoh to no longer call you by name, and to end our childish relationship. As were Isis and Mahad," At once fire erupted in Atem's eyes but he kept silent allowing Mana to finish. "He said he was preparing you to assimilate to the throne,"

Atem's lips drew into a fine line.

"My father," Atem let Mana go and stepped back his hands running through his hair. From here Mana could see his crimson eyes filled with anger and sadness. He took a deep breath and moved towards Mana again. "If Pharaoh wished it, then it shall be so,"

Mana nodded sadly.

"But there is no reason why anyone has to know of our friendships should they?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Mana, you are important to me,"

_He just said I was important to him…Could he really mean that?_

"I am?"

"Why would you think you were not?"

"Well, I've not been kind to you the last time were together. Nor have you known me for very long,"

"You don't want to be my friend Mana?"

_No. I want more…_

"Yes, I have so few. I cherish your friendship,"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what Atem?" Atem smiled at hearing his name once again from someone he trusted.

"Your arms," He said touching her with the tips of his fingers. "I left bruises," Mana looked where he was touching her. To her surprise there were red marks on the top of her arms. She didn't think that Atem had gripped her so hard; she didn't even feel any pain.

"I suppose you did," Mana said lightly. Atem took her hand and led her out of the hallway into a part of the palace that she hadn't been into. Mana looked around mostly because she was shocked at Atem's sudden movement leading her by her hand. Soon they found themselves in a room with many tools that Mana didn't recognize. Jars of colorful liquids lined the endless amount of shelves that filled the floor. On the far corner was a high window with a couple beds underneath it lining the wall.

"Please sit," Atem said gently pointing to a chair sitting next to a desk Mana hadn't noticed before. She obeyed and sat silently while Atem rattled through a few jars.

"Atem?"

"Hmm," He answered behind a cabinet.

"How did you find me in the hallway? It isn't the usual way I take to my chamber,"

"In all honesty I was waiting for Mahad," Mana felt her happiness deflate in her heart. "But I'm glad I ran into you instead," He said coming back with a sealed jar and a soft towel.

"Why?" Mana couldn't help smiling.

"You were most likely to tell me the truth," Mana gave him a confused look on her face. "Not to say that Isis and Mahado would lie to me, but you of all of my friends I knew you would tell me what I _need_ to hear rather than what I _want_ to hear," He opened the jar and a wash of peppermint wafted into her nose. "I respect you for that Mana," He said handing her the jar.

"This is very good for bruises. Take a damp cloth, rub some of this on it and apply it to the wound. Healing will take an hour rather than a few days,"

"Thank-you,"

Atem turned around and let Mana help herself.

"You didn't have to do this for me Atem," She whispered.

"I know I didn't, but I have a habit of taking responsibility for my actions,"

"I know it wasn't on purpose," Mana applied the covered rag to her arms. It was cool and refreshing to her skin and winced from the sharp change it temperature.

"Mana, there is something I've wanted to speak with you about,"

"Yes?"

"Among demolishing my friendships my father wants me to complete another task before my assimilation to the throne. I wanted to ask your advice on the matter,"

"Hmm,"

"My father has ordered me to take a wife,"

_Oh god… He needs a wife. _Mana felt like crying. She knew that Atem would be fifteen in a few short months, far past the normal age of a prince to take a wife.

"How can I offer any help?" She said with Atem's back still facing her.

"I have no interest in getting married, least of all to a woman who is only after power. How is a woman like that in any way going to be a good thing for my country?"

"Do you have someone already in mind?" Mana couldn't help but ask.

"There is no one,"

"Mana I have to ask you," Atem finally turned around and saw Mana. Her face was red and sad. Her blue eyes stood out from between her brown hair. She had the salve covered rag twisted in her hands. He felt the sudden urge to take the cloth and apply the salve to her arms himself. He was angry at what he had done to her, a person he admired and respected. Atem had felt something towards Mana since the thought-form had tried to hurt her. He knew it when he felt fear for her safety, throwing himself into danger for her, and when he had held her while she had cried. He had not been more wrathful towards Isis when he had found out she had committed it. Mana had been right of his judgment towards Isis that morning; he had been unfair and disloyal to a long-time friend. He had stayed silent that morning, promising to let Mahad and Iaia handle most of it since he had felt he was no longer in the correct state of mind. He had fallen in love Mana and now he wasn't sure what to do with his revelation.

"I am sorry," He said taking the cloth from her.

"Please stop Atem. I know and I understand," Mana said softly a smile making Atem's heart race. "What were you going to ask me?"

Atem had completely forgotten what he was going to ask her.

"You know," He said moving her hair out of her face. "I don't remember,"

They both laughed at Mana felt true happiness being with Atem and being so care free.

"I missed you," Atem said surprising them both.

"You did?" Mana couldn't believe her ears. This had to be a dream, another prank caused by Isis. But that was impossible, her and Isis had become fast friends since the indiscretion two months ago and they had received their orders to treat Atem like a true prince. _Why does he say such mean things to me?_

"Yes, in the past year you lived here at the palace I have grown accustomed to you being around. And having you getting me into trouble,"

"I remember getting you out of trouble,"

Atem smiled. He pushed more hair out of her face and left his hand to cup her cheek.

"Mana,"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Mana didn't know how to react at first. Atem, the prince of Egypt, had asked for her permission to have a kiss. _Atem, I have wanted to kiss you since you showed me kindness. _Mana nodded and suddenly felt his lips on hers. His other free hand cupped the back of her neck and pulled her closer. It was as if the sunlight had risen in her heart and Atem had been the key to such happiness. She broke the kiss first and took a deep breath.

…

Atem didn't know what had changed in the last few private moments he had with Mana. Perhaps it was the time he had spent being distant and cold towards her. He had asked to kiss her before he knew the words escaped him, but he had wanted to. He wanted to kiss her, to be close to her and feel his hands running through her hair. She was beautiful, but a she held a beauty hidden behind years of sadness and despair. He wanted to make everything right within her, to stop any other form of harshness from reaching her.

His lips were on hers and finally, _finally _he felt happy and complete. He had been telling the truth when he had said he had missed her. He missed her smile and the comfort that she offered him. He _had _grown to seeing her every day and spending time with her, but he didn't feel the same towards her as he did his other friends Isis and Mahad. With Mana his heart felt lighter, the weight he had started to bear more stable. She broke the kiss first and Atem had to refrain from reaching for more.

"A… Atem, I—

"Mana," He said cupping her cheeks. "I do not know how this has occurred between us, but I can't help but feel," He pressed his forehead to hers. "The most unbelievable freedom when I am with you,"

"I…" When she hesitated Atem knew then that he had scared her. "I don't know what to do. You tell me you need a wife and yet you kiss me like you do. How can that be fair? Surely you do not expect me to be accepted by your father as your wife,"

"I do not plan on taking a wife—

"You are a servant to your crown Atem. How can you yield from a family? An heir?" Mana interrupted letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I do not plan on taking a wife while I am still prince of Egypt. Mana, I love my father, but that does not mean that I agree with his methods of teaching me to be Pharaoh,"

Mana got up and turned away from Atem. Her hands pressed to her eyes to stop tears. Atem rose and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mana, can you say that you do not feel the same way towards me?" He whispered in her ear.

"That is the problem Atem," She turned to face him. "I do feel the same," She reached for him and kissed him again. Atem tightened his grip around her waist. This time there was no hesitation, the kiss between them deepening with every second. They stayed there, pressed against each other not caring of time or place. This time Atem broke the kiss first.

"Atem, can we keep this, keep us a secret?"

"Why?"

"Your father's orders, I fear for his retribution. Can we keep it a secret just between you and I?"

"If that is what you choose,"

"Mahad and Isis as well?"

"If you choose to, I could not deny you," Atem kissed her forehead and felt Mana completely relax against him laying her head on his chest. "I see the wisdom of keeping us a secret," He rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"Atem, please don't let this be a dream," She whispered. He chuckled in response.

"No Mana this is not a dream," He kissed her one last time and released her. "But I think it is time we both retired and let ourselves dream this night," Mana nodded knowing that Atem would be missed.

Mana and Atem left the medicine room keeping their eyes open for guards or anyone else that would be lurking the halls at night. He walked her to her room wishing that the night would not end.

"I trust you will have sweet dreams," She said to him as he bid her good night at her door.

"I'll be thinking of you," and with his final words he disappeared into the night leaving Mana warm and filled with happiness.

**Please Review**


	11. Dreams

**Authors Note: **Hey guys. I apologize that it's been so long. I had basic training and I had to focus on that stuff for a while, but I'm back and will be working on my stories till I find out where I'm going next. Story is back on and I will have chapters up sooner rather than later. After reading this chapter, please refrain from sending me nasty messages. I'm sure you'll all want me to chase me away with pitch forks. I plan on this story being as long as _FALLEN_ so it gets better, I promise. Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Atem woke up the next morning, his ears ringing with what his father told him. He hadn't slept much and the sleep he did get was littered with dreams he didn't want to remember. He knew as he was getting older that the friends he had made would soon have to start changing their demeanor towards him. It was inevitable that he would be Pharaoh someday, the supreme ruler of Egypt and one equal with the Gods. His friends certainly had been treating him differently. He wondered if his father had spoken to them.<p>

He was tired, but he knew he had to rise and begin his day. Ra had given the sun to the land of Egypt yet again. The rays of the sun peaked through the curtain that closed the way to his balcony. He winced when he drew them open to look at the sight in front of him. The streets were already getting full of vendors and mothers towing children behind them to buy goods. From what he could see, his people were thriving and successful. It made his chest swell up with pride.

"My Lord?"

A handmaiden that Atem recognized as his mothers had knocked and let herself in. Atem didn't find this odd; his mother's servants were always coming into his chamber without his permission having been given orders from the queen to ignore his.

"Yes?" He said not turning around.

"My Lady calls for you. She wishes to see you before you report to your father,"

"Very well," He said still gazing at the market street below him. "Tell her I will be there soon," Atem hid the puzzlement from his voice when he spoke. His mother never asked to see him this early in the morning. If she wanted to speak to him about anything, it would be at the table with the family together eating breakfast. Nevertheless, he cleaned himself up, dressed, and made his way to his mother's favorite sanctuary, where he was sure to find her.

…

"Where did you find her?" Iaia spoke rapidly to the guard carrying Mana in his arms. Her daughter Isis and her student Mahado were following closely behind her with worried expressions on their faces.

"In the hallway, close to the library my Lady. She was collapsed behind a pillar,"

"She went in that direction when we left her the night before mother," Isis spoke, breath escaping her. Isis couldn't help but think that Mana's current state was her fault. She didn't know what was wrong with the girl, but part of her felt that it was related to the thoughtform that Atem had banished.

The guard had found Mana early in the morning during his first round. He had picked up the child and brought her to the one person he felt could help, the guardian of the millennium necklace and healer priestess Iaia.

Iaia led the small coup behind her into a minuscule infirmary, Iaia's personal healing room. Along the walls were symbols and hieroglyphs recognizing the healing powers of the gods and the mercy they held, that Iaia herself invoked when she cast her spells. There were three small beds lined neatly against the wall, two of which were bare of sheets. Each bed was next to a table that held an empty pitcher and mortar and pedestal. One of the beds had clean sheets that Iaia had asked to have made in preparation for Mana when she heard of the girls' condition.

The guard placed Mana on the bed and stood next to the exit, waiting for another set of instructions.

"Isis, wrap the curtain barrier around the bed. Mahado I need to fetch Atem, he would want to know about this," Mahado left to go do as he was told as Iaia stripped Mana of her clothes to wrap her in clean streets. Iaia inspected Mana's body for any form of bug bite or scorpion sting that could have put Mana in a coma.

"Can you heal her mother?"

"I'll try,"

…

"Mother, you called for me?" Atem opened the sheer curtain that led to the half room his mother was currently residing in. The other half of the room was wide open to the river, the view of ships and birds obscured by more curtains. His mother was sitting on the top step that led into the water, one foot dangling in the water. Lotus flowers littered the river that filled his mothers sanctuary.

"My son come join me," Atem did as he was told and sat next to his mother, but he kept his feet dry.

"What is it mother?"

"I assume you know of your father's interlude into your relationship with your friends,"

"Yes, I assumed so. It became evident after our… discussion about taking a wife," Atem said bitterly remembering his father calling him childish.

"Have you put thought into it?"

"Mother…" He didn't want to admit to her that he hadn't thought about it at all. "I don't want to disappoint you and father; I just don't want to take a wife."

"Atem, what about children?" His mother looked worried.

"I'm not saying I won't ever take a wife, I just don't want to right now,"

"Oh love," Tai reached for her son and wrapped her arms around him like she used to when he was a child. "You are more like your father than you realize,"

"I don't understand,"

"Do you know how your father and I met young one?" Tai spoke soothingly, using Atem's pet name.

"I don't recall…" Atem said embarrassed.

"Your father was only a few years older than you are now. I remember a nervous teenager standing next to a king, waiting to see a Roman maiden." Atem knew his mother was from Rome, a country she had long told him about. The architecture, military structure, and art were among the things that he wanted to see one day. "I was brought to the palace by your grandfather as a hand maiden,"

Atem pulled away from his mother and looked her in the eye.

"I thought you were the maiden my grandfather sent for," Atem asked curiously.

"No, but I was with her. Anastasius was the daughter of a prestigious general in Rome and I was one of her handmaidens,"

"I didn't know that,"

"There are some secrets that parents can keep from their children," Tai said slyly.

"Anastasius was one among many that were meeting your father," Tai continued. "Your grandfather lined all of the women up, each presenting a skill or talent. When Anastasius performed her dance, your father's eyes were on me."

"He fell in love with you,"

"Yes, he did. Needless to say your grandfather was not happy that your father, whom had resisted for many months to choose a wife, had finally chosen a handmaiden as his bride."

"What happened?"

"He approved, your grandfather was not well and he would soon have to give the throne to your father."

"If father didn't want to take a wife either, why is he pushing so hard for me to?" Then a thought hit him. "He is well isn't he?"

"Yes Atem, your father is healthy. I believe you will have many more years with him,"

"Then I don't understand,"

"My Lord?"

A priestess, one of Iaia's, was at the doorway behind the sheer curtain her head bowed in apology.

"My priestess, Lady Iaia requests your presence. She says it is an emergency."

Atem rose away from his mother and bowed to the queen.

"My queen," he said respectfully, excusing himself.

"Keep in mind my words my son," she called to him as he closed the curtain behind him.

…

Mana felt strange. She felt as if she was floating with every step she took. The linger of Atem's lips on hers made her shiver, wishing he was still around. The palace was still dark with night, which Mana felt was odd but she ignored it. The lift she felt from Atem's love for her was still pulsing through her veins. Atem loved _her_, a peasant picked up off the street. Her dreams were coming true. For years she prayed to be taken away from her master, and she had been taken away. She fell in love with her prince, and hoped for his affection and there it was, right in her hands.

"Mana,"

A familiar voice rang behind her. She turned to find Atem, the few moon beams filtering through the pillars lightening his face. Her heart started to pound.

"Can you come with me?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Always," she said taking it.

…

"She's smiling," Isis noted.

"Seems she's having a good dream it seems," Iaia said taking a cool rag to Mana's now sweating body.

"What kind of poison could have done this mother?"

"Magickal,"

"You mean someone cursed her?"

"Isis, look at this," She pulled the sheet covering up Mana's legs and showed Isis what she was pointing at. Mana's lower leg had turned black and blue and was swelling from one huge bite mark. It looked grotesque and oddly infected. The bite mark itself looked circular, as if a giant leech had left nasty holes.

"What is that?"

"What is left from the thought-form,"

"I don't understand," Isis said her voice catching with slowly forming panic and fear.

"The thing knew it was going to be destroyed, so it latched onto its target hoping to remain alive. She's in a coma because she's fighting with another being trying to invade her mind,"

"Why is she smiling?"

"That's how a thought-form's poison works; it lures the victim into a false sense of security. Before long the dream turns into a nightmare."

"Mother, please tell me you can help her,"

"I'm trying love, I'm trying,"

…

"Where are we going Atem?"

Atem's warm hand was wrapped around Mana's in a lovingly but persistent manner as he tugged her along. He did nothing to answer her besides send her a smile in her direction. She smiled back and let him lead her to wherever they were going.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know you do," he said finally turning around to face her. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. "How much do you love me?" He asked after breaking the kiss.

"I…I don't know," She said shyly, blushing at his question. "A lot I suppose,"

"Remember last night?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Although now that Mana thought about it, she didn't remember sleeping, or waking. She didn't remember the sun ever coming up to signify that there even _was_ a last night. Atem kissed her again and the strange thoughts left her. "How can I forget?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"Stay quiet," Mana furrowed her eyes in confusion, but kept her mouth shut. Atem took her by her hand and led her out of the hallway and into an unfamiliar part of the palace. The walls were covered with odd hieroglyphs that depicted ancient battles in a vivid and violent way. Colors were suddenly more brilliant and lines sharper to her eyes. As the pair moved along the hallway the images on the walls seemed to move. It must have been an illusion caused by the speed they were moving and the moonlight. Before she knew it Atem had led her to a room and had locked the door behind them.

"We can have some privacy,"

Mana wasn't complaining. She was happy to be alone with Atem.

"Mana I want to discuss something with you,"

He pulled her further inside the room and Mana soon found she was in a bed chamber. He sat down with her next to him. He took her hands in his and lightly kissed her fingertips.

"Yes?"

"Will you become my wife? My queen?"

"I… You want me as your wife?"

"I want no one else,"

"Yes," Mana wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Atem. I would do anything for you," Atem pushed her away gently.

"Then stay quiet," He said almost menacingly. He pushed her down hard on the bed, her head and neck radiating in pain despite the plush pillows. His mouth crashed on hers and she whimpered in pain at the sudden pressure.

"I said stay quiet," He said in anger.

"Atem—

"Quiet," He forced his mouth on hers, and suddenly she felt hands on her legs slowly creeping up her thigh. His mouth moved off of hers and down her neck strong enough to leave bruises. His hands moved off of her thigh and onto her stomach. Mana felt him reach for the edging of her blouse and pull it up over her head. She lay there exposed before him, and she had never felt more in danger in her life. Not when she was in front of her master, not even when she was before the thought-form.

She was afraid of Atem.

He moved to rip her skirt off before she finally screamed.

…

Mana screamed from within the small infirmary when Atem finally rounded the corner and saw Mahado pacing outside the door.

"I would've come and gotten you myself, but I didn't want to leave,"

Atem nodded to Mahado, saying without words that he understood.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's Mana,"

Atem moved into the small infirmary without words and looked in horror at the sight before him. He pushed the curtain aside and found Mana writhing in fear. Her eyes were closed, and she was drenched in sweat. She looked like she was fighting and struggling against an attacker. One bare leg was showing out of the sheet that covered her body. It looked painful to even look at. He could have sworn it was dead if not for the blood pulsing out of circular bite marks.

He knew immediately that it was from the thought-form, and he grew angry with himself. He knew it had bitten her, but he hadn't paid it any attention afterwards. Now a friend of his was in danger because of his carelessness. Atem remembered the last time he had seen Mana; she had been with the others when he had snapped at them for their sudden serviant behavior towards him. He didn't want his last words to her to be sharp, hurtful words.

Isis was sitting next to Mana her hands put up to her neck to focus the energy from the millennium necklace. She was chanting as Isis held Mana's hand crying and praying for the gods to deliver Mana's health.

Atem moved around Iaia and took Mana's other free hand and began to pray, hoping for her deliverance.

**Please Review **


	12. Waking Up

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone. Please do me a favor and review. I get the feeling ya'll might be getting a little bored with what's going on. If you feel in anyway that any of my chapters arent up to par with the usual, please let me know. I will do my best to fulfill your wants for a better story. On a more positive note, things after this chapter are going to start speeding up. Familiar characters are going to start to appear and the long awaited romance between Mana and Atem are going to start heating up. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mana looked around frantically for something to defend herself with while Atem continued to ravish her navel. She saw, to her deliverance, that the bedside table held a flower pot. Atem, unbeknownst to the movements Mana was making, continued as he wished. Carefully and slowly Mana tried to match her movements with the ones Atem was making as she reached for the pot. Just as her fingertips brazed the cool glass she felt Atem raised his head. She retracted her arm quickly and tried to place it in the most unsuspicious manner she could think of.<p>

"What were you doing?" Atem asked with an almost hurt tone in his voice.

"I -

Atem _tsked _and stretched over to the pot that Mana had been trying to reach.

"Trying to get this?" he asked humorously.

"No—

"Because if I thought you were I might have to hit _you_ with it instead," He had his hands fully grasped on the pot now and with an effortless shove her knocked it over in the opposite direction. Mana flinched as the sound of water and glass shattering resonated in her ears. For a brief moment she felt relief that he hadn't fulfilled his promise and hit her with it. Now all she felt was hopelessness, her one chance of possible escape had been diminished with her carelessness.

"My feelings are hurt Mana," Atem's lips curved into a childish pout. She had never seen him look so pitiful and she had to resist the urge to look away. All of the strength she had admired from him had disappeared. She was disgusted with his words and actions. "I thought you said you loved me?" Atem spoke as if she were a puppy he was trying to coalesce into obeying.

Mana didn't answer. As she was about to open her mouth to answer the familiar pressure she felt in her head had returned, this time with a new found force. She winced and tears grouped under her eyelids as she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to stem the pain. Soon it grew so intense that for a brief moment she had forgotten about Atem trying to rape her.

Light flooded into her eyelids. It was so bright that she would have believed it if the roof had suddenly been ripped off in the middle of the afternoon. When she opened her eyes, her vision slowly adjusting to the new bright environment, she found in front of her an odd sight.

Atem stood in the corner, his face lined with an odd combination of fury and concern. She looked at the being on top of her and saw Atem again. Only this time Atem's face was shriveled with sharp wrinkles and his eyes had gone black. She looked at the monster and screamed again until her voice was sore. The eyes of the Atem on top of her looked almost bottomless and in the center was a tiny white dot, about the size of the end of a needle. If Mana didn't know any better she would have said that the white in his eyes were his pupils.

The flesh that was holding and pinning her to the bed wrinkled and the fingers on her wrists elongated. Despite his withering appearance, the creature seemed to be gaining strength. The weight on top of her almost forced the air out of her lungs.

"Get. Off. Of. Her," The other Atem said.

"The bitch is mine to feed off of prince. You have no power here," The creature atop Mana said. When he spoke it sounded as if three people were saying the same thing at once. The eerie voice made Mana shiver.

"On the contrary," Atem spoke with confidence and a smug smile stretched across his face. "I have all of the power I need to kill you thought-form,"

_Thought-form? Am I still in that room fighting for my life?_ Mana thought in horror. Reality seemed to be slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

The Atem-creature hissed and finally rose off of Mana and faced the other Atem. Now what Mana could move, she could see that the light that she had felt was emanating from behind the other Atem. Confidence and relief flooded through Mana as she realized that _this _Atem was the real one.

At least she was hoping it was the real one.

…

Atem felt the creatures movements in the earth with every step it took circling him. He didn't regard the thought-form as a powerful enemy, but he understood that underestimating an opponent would be the difference between victory and death. Here in Mana's mind, he knew that if he died here than his mind would die outside as well. His body would be alive, but he would be in a coma for the rest of his life. His soul would simply cease to exist.

Being soulless was worse than being dead.

He also knew that the thought-form they had destroyed in real life had been more powerful than it should have been. Isis alone could not have done this, not even with the unforeseen combination with Mana's magick. There was a third factor in the equation that they were all missing. With the thought-form being able to enter Mana's mind, Atem wondered what other nasty surprises it had in its grasp.

"You know young prince?"

"Hmm," Atem said, wishing he had a weapon, _any weapon_ in his grasp.

"I think," the creature said tapping its pointed chin. "That I'm going to have a lot of fun with this," With that the creature laughed and the body it was using slowly started to deteriorate into mist, until at last the only thing left were its eyes.

"Lots and lots of fun," The creature's voice resonated all around them and the eyes disappeared from his sight.

"Is it gone?" Mana asked. It was only when she finally spoke that Atem _really _looked at her. Her face was puffy from tears and a welt was slowly appearing on her cheek from what looked like a slap mark. Her clothes were torn beyond repair and decency, and the parts of her body that he could see were littered with little red irritated splotches. Love bites, Mahado called them.

"No," Atem said reining in his anger and outrage. "Its hiding," He offered his hand for Mana to take.

"Come. We need to find it and kill it," Mana hesitated and Atem's anger flared again. Not at her, but at the creature that had caused her mistrust in him. A few heartbeats of hesitation and Mana ran over and laced her hand in his.

"How,"

"I have an idea, but you might not like it," he said with confidence. He _knew _she wouldn't like it.

"What?" Mana asked.

"Remember when the thought-form took your childhood shape?"

"Yes,"

"We need to go there," Mana's expression turned ripe with confusion. "We need to go to the source of that pain. I might be able to find out how this creature got so powerful,"

…

The pair wondered through the palace opening every door to find either traps or pits of blackness. The familiarity of the palace that Atem had known his whole life was gone. No longer holding hands, Atem reached for anything he could find that they could use to defend themselves. They walked in silence for several minutes throughout the maze that had stolen the familiar walls of Atem's home before Mana finally spoke.

"Atem?" She asked, keeping close behind him as they walked.

"Hmm," he said not turning around.

"I…I don't understand what is real anymore. How long have I been here trapped in my own mind?"

"Several hours from what we've gathered. Guards found you sprawled in the halls near the library early this morning."

"So anything that happened to me after I left the library last night wasn't real?"

"Yes Mana. I can promise you that," He said with a soothing voice hoping to tell her that any horrors she had come across after leaving Mahado and Isis the night before hadn't been real.

"Oh," She said. To Atem's confused surprise, Mana sounded as if she were _disappointed _at the realization. He kept his eyes in front for dangers, but he knew the sound of sadness when he heard it.

"Isis explained that the thought-form would have begun your…condition, with pleasantness. She told us that a being, like this one that is powerful enough, would have lured you under false pretenses."

"I see," Mana said softly.

"I'm sorry if any part of this has caused you pain Mana. I truly am," Mana knew he was being sincere, but her heart plummeted all the same. Everything good that had happened, with whom she thought was Atem, hadn't been real. His first kiss with her, his tenderness and love, his promises to take her as his queen had all been _lies. _

Suddenly Mana didn't know if she wanted to be near the real Atem anymore.

"This isn't working," Atem said through a frustrated sigh. "We need to move on in a different way,"

"How?" Mana said wondering what Atem was talking about.

He finally turned to her and gripped her shoulders in a non-threatening manner.

"Think Mana," he said looking into her blue eyes. "What caused you this level of pain in your childhood,"

"Plenty of things,"

"What's the root of it?"

"I—I don't know,"

"Close your eyes Mana," she obeyed. "Now think. What, in your heart, has been the root of all your pain?"

Mana thought about Atem, but shunned that thought away. She had been in pain long before she had met Atem. She thought back to her debt-causing enslavement, but pushed that away too. She had to think further back. Back to the age she had been when the thought form in reality had assumed her face.

"It hurts," She said, eyes closed and tears rolling down her face.

"I know it does my friend, but it's the only way we can get out," Atem said encouraging her, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

_My friend. _Back then Mana didn't have any friends. There were no children her age where she had lived. She had her little brother, but he was barely old enough to walk at the time. Hardly a decent playmate.

Her father owned land and was a wealthy enough farmer and trader to provide food, wine, and small luxuries such as toys for his children. He was a smart man. If he were given a small coin, within an hour he could turn it into hundreds. He was a loving husband as far as Mana could remember and a good father. She remembered him coming home on some days when he had been gone for weeks. He always smelled of rich spices and colognes when he returned and Mana had loved that smell. She would reach for him as if he were a giant and beg to be lifted up. He had obliged her with a smile on his face and welcomed her with a hug and soon she would find herself sandwiched between him and her mother as she kissed her husband home.

But every man has his vices and faults.

Sometimes he would come home drunk and angry, from what Mana later learned, from losing almost everything to gambling. Mana remembered things in her home slowly starting to disappear and her mother not saying a word against it. At first it was Mana's toys that would be gone, then necessities such as blankets, furniture, and food would be gone the next day.

It wasn't until this had gone on for several weeks that he had finally lost his land and his daughter to the man that Mana would have to serve.

"My father sold me," Mana said "He sold me because he had nothing left to lose anymore,"

Mana opened her eyes and saw Atem before her. He was saddened, but he urged her to continue. The scene around them changed, but this change felt natural. They didn't panic as the walls around them melted and the farm and home that Mana had known as a small child materialized in front of her. She watched as she was forced to relive everything over again. In front of them was Mana's master at the door of her home. He banged his fat, oversized fist until Mana's mother opened the door.

"Out of the way woman,"

"She isn't ready yet," she said angrily and hateful. All her angst and hurt aimed at the man that stood in front of her.

"She doesn't need anything. I'll provide for her now,"

By provide, he meant throwing Mana in a corner of a room and laying straw on the floor as bedding and working Mana until her hands were raw.

Her mother was struggling with giving Mana over. She knew she might never see her daughter again and she hated her husband for causing all this pain.

Another, much younger Mana, had appeared behind her mothers dress. Mana's master recognized her and reached for her.

"Come you. My wife needs attending to," he grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her into the back of is carriage.

"Mana!" Her mother cried out, her husband nowhere in sight.

* "Maatem!" * Mana cried for her mother.

"Mana, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Atem said next to her as they watched to scene melt away like the palace had.

"No one does I suppose," She said barely registering his presence.

Within seconds of the scene melting away, a monster-like scream erupted from everywhere. It sounded like something was being murdered and was crying out in anger and resistance.

"What is that?" Mana said fearfully.

"The thought-form dying," Atem said confidently.

"It sounds awful,"

Atem nodded and they both waited until the scream sounded as if it finally died away.

"You can wake up now Mana,"

…

Isis and Mahado flooded with relief when both Atem and Mana woke from their slumbers. After Atem had entered Mana's mind, everyone felt anxiety and fear. _What if he didn't come back? What if they were both trapped and never woke up?_

Atem had urged them all to trust him as he worked with Iaia to enter in Mana's mind, but it hadn't been any easier watching him fall asleep with the power of the millennium necklace.

"Mana!" Isis cried as she wrapped herself around an unsuspecting girl. Mana _huffed_ in exasperation as she felt the sudden pressure and force from her friend. With the girls touch Mana felt reassured that _this_ was reality. She was grateful that anything she felt while locked in a nightmare felt pale and lifeless in comparison.

Almost everything.

She wished that the good things she had seen with Atem had been real.

"Welcome home," Isis said through tears as she hugged Mana again.

"Thank-you," Mana said hugging her back.

"It's good to be home,"

* * *

><p>*Maatem* - The Egyptian word for mother.<p>

**Please Review **


	13. A New Face

**Authors Note: Don't worry there is no way I will NOT finish this story, I apologize for taking so long. There are many more chapters to come in this story. I plan on it being as long if not longer than "Fallen". I've been trying to update my other story between Yugi and Anzu faster than this one for a couple reasons. One being that the end is in sight for that story and there are plot points that coincide with this story. Another being that the Spring semester has begun at school and my college career is more important. For those of you who have asked why I rated this story as "M" there will be lime and lemon situations in the future at some point...so if that isn't your thing don't read. Your comments are appreciated, audience's thoughts always help to make the story better. **

* * *

><p>Things were eerily quiet that morning after Atem and Mana had woken up. Mana didn't mind, after everything she had dreamed, everything she had been through. She longed for the silence. Nightmarish images of Atem attempting to rape her, trying to hurt her and threaten her poisoned her mind. She didn't want to associate those horrible feelings of fear and rage with the real Atem. Despite the rational answer, her irrational fear kept replacing the fake Atem with the real one. After they had woken up she had clung to Iaia and Isis, enveloping herself in their warmth. She didn't remember crying, but the must have since her dry face burned from the salt. Iaia and Isis hadn't let go as gasping sounded erupted from Mana's throat.<p>

"It was so dark," She cried "I couldn't find my way out,"

Isis pulled away and let her mother rock the crying girl. She trailed her fingers through her friend's hair as her mother soothed her.

Atem rose slowly to keep from getting dizzy. He felt drained and weak, like his muscles hadn't moved for weeks instead of an hour. He couldn't understand how Mana had the energy to wail and carry on like she did. He certainly had no energy. He barely felt Mahado lift his arm up and pull him up like a weight sack. Mahado knew, without being told to, that Atem wanted to leave and be in the comfort of his own sheets. He held his friend close to ease the extra weight and snuck away from the crying women.

The pair took a route that they knew would be free of unwanted company, despite the extra time it would take. They couldn't risk Atem's father finding out about this little fiasco. With a few near misses they managed to limp to Atem's room and slip in without anyone noticing. Mahado lugged him over to his bed and helped Atem crawl into a more comfortable position. Mahado vaguely wondered if this was what it would be like if Atem were drunk and he had to escort him home.

"It surprises me how drained you are my friend,"

He got a grunt in reply.

Atem knew how drained he was, he could feel it in his bones, in every pore that emitted sweat. He could feel his heart beat with every thud; it felt like his whole body was pulsing. He felt inebriated, and clumsy.

Mahado's words made Atem think about his current predicament. It was strange that his magick had been sapped from him like it had. He expected slight nausea, maybe a headache afterwards. After all, he was melding his mind with Mana's. Even with the level of discipline and focus he had collected, he had been smashed down by a metaphysical hammer.

And what a punch it had.

Atem stifled to wonder if it had been anyone else, Mahado, or Isis. They wouldn't have been able to peel back the barriers that the thought-form had placed, unless Iaia or another wielder of an Item had done the task. The latter would have been out of the question, and Iaia had to conduct the ceremony to allow their minds to meld. Of course, Isis and Mahado were not something to joke about; they had plenty of power. Atem felt he had to do it himself. He _believed_ that he was the only one that could get them both back without damage.

Half of the battle of mastering the magick's was believing.

Mahado moved to leave Atem alone, but before he walked away Atem grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Tell them I'm sick," Atem's head was bowed his hair covering his eyes in shadow, all his strength nearly gone. "Tell them all that I am too ill to move and I can't leave my room. Do this for me my friend?"

Mahado nodded and left to follow his orders.

…

"My son is ill?" Tai rose from her lounge chair, shooing away the fanners and maidens. "Is it serious?" A mother's concern for her son written all over her face.

"No my Lady," Mahado said on bended knee, his eyes reading the floor. "We believe he is simply taken with the yearly pass,"

"A head cold, so soon in the year?"

"Yes my Lady, he is exhausted, but our healers and herbalist have already given him the best medicines. Rest and continuation of his medicines should help him recover quickly,"

Tai walked over to Mahado and raised his head. Mahado wasn't used to looking the Queen of Egypt in the eye. Despite her older age of thirty-one years, she still looked twenty. She was a beautiful woman; he could understand the Pharaohs love for her. Soon he found himself wondering if Isis would be as fair as the queen in her older age. Hoping her smile would still be as bright and her eyes still sparkling with laughter. He mentally shook his mind out if his current thoughts and focused.

"Thank you for telling me Mahado. I'm glad my son has a friend like you to rely on,"

"I am honored to serve him my Lady,"

…

Mana felt as if she could take on any challenge; conquer any task laid before her. An energy, a life, that she had never felt before was flowing through her like a high. Throughout the morning, Isis and Iaia gradually helped Mana assimilate into reality again, not that it was needed. A few minutes awake and Mana knew, without a doubt that everything she had experienced was a dream. With every passing moment, a piece of her nightmares slowly passed away. Only thing that lingered, that seemed to be burned into her mind was the look of malice and rage on Atem's face. It wasn't real, she knew that, but the fear she felt was completely paralyzing. She couldn't help it, she feared her prince for something he hadn't done. Despite her incident she went about her daily chores and lessons as if nothing had happened. She spent time with Mahado and Isis in her lessons, finding it strange to not find Atem there.

"He's ill," Mahado told her after their combined lessons were over. He didn't say anything else and she didn't push, but Mana suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen Atem after she had woken up. He and Mahado had already disappeared when she stopped crying.

"Is it related to— Isis started before Mahado's glare made her stop. He waited until they were alone in the hallway.

"Yes, if you must persist. It took everything he had,"

"It did?" Mana finally spoke.

"Well you didn't think that he could just walk away from it could you?" Mahado's voice was cold.

"Well I—

"You didn't think about him afterwards," He snapped. Mana didn't speak. "I don't understand his actions towards you at all,"

"Mahado calm down," Isis placed herself in between the fighting pair.

"I will not calm down," He pointed at Mana while talking to Isis as if she weren't there. Suddenly, the root behind his aloof and distant behavior towards her during their lessons became evident. "Atem is always going to do absolutely everything to save this girl, to save everyone he can and what does he get out of it?" He looked back to Mana who looked beyond stunned. "Nothing, absolutely nothing,"

"Mahad—

Beside Mana, Isis was fidgeting her shoulders in jerky movements and clenched her fists in fitful little gestures. She tugged at her skirts, as if she was dying to do or say something, but lacked the courage. Mana on the other hand was completely still, frozen in shock.

"Because that is who he is, and people like you Mana will take advantage of his kindness. Its people like you Mana that makes me sick," he stormed off without another word.

"I…I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything Mana. Mahado is just venting his anger,"

"What is he angry over?"

"I don't know Mana, but I'll go talk to him. Don't worry over it my friend," Mana paused to consider it for a second. "You have another lesson correct?" She did. Her remedial lessons to try to catch her up to a magician's level were starting to cause a drain on her. Although she wouldn't have the advanced classes that the others would have; after all she would never wield a Millennium Item. "Focus on that instead," And then, like Mahado, she was gone. All Mana could think was, _Am I that horrible of a person?_

Mahado was wrong on one account. Atem was all Mana thought about after she woke up.

…

Atem didn't wake because he wanted to, but the nagging feeling that someone was coming to see him forced his muscles to move. He lit a candle with a word under his breath and a controlled release of his magickal energy. The wick spouted in flame almost instantly. _So it seemed some of my energy returned with a morning of rest. _His mother knocked on his door a second later.

"Atem, my son, how are you feeling?" Queen Tai lit the torches around his walls with a wave of her hands, letting her magick override his.

"Dizzy *Maatem*," Which was true, the sudden light clouding his room made white dots appear in his vision. He felt like he would puke. He sat up carefully to greet his mother, but didn't make any more movements to rise out of bed.

"Mahado said you were taken with the yearly pass," She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. Atem was uncomfortable. When he was a child, his mother would always be able to tell when he was lying. Eventually, he gave up trying and ended up deciding the truth was the easier way. She wouldn't even have to look at him to tell when he was trying to hide something.

"I'm not sure," The truth without the whole truth. "But I think I'm getting better,"

"You looked flushed and drained," She placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "And you are warm; you've been taking your medicines like you should?"

"Yes, *Maatem*,"

"Are you well enough to speak with your *Maatem* and *Yat* over a serious matter in the throne room,"

"What matter?"

"The discussion the three of us had earlier,"

"About my taking of a wife?"

"Yes and another separate matter,"

Atem shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't thought about that, he had been distracted with Mana and the thought-form. He didn't have any memories of his grandfather; he had passed away when his *Yat* was a young man. The stories he had heard replaced memories. His grandfather had wed many women, a few from faraway lands, others from distant relations, some from noble prestige. They all had died mysteriously in some way or another. Stories of women fallen from palace towers, others becoming sickly and perishing, and one woman was stabbed to death with the killer never caught. As a result his grandfather had only two sons from the one woman who was named Queen.

Atem was sure all those women's deaths were the reason for his grandfather's insanity and early demise.

"I would rather not," he growled recalling his father naming him childish.

"While I appreciate your honesty, I do not appreciate your irritability,"

Atem sighed and Tai took his wordless apology as it was.

"Your Yat and I only want what is best for you Atem. You are the sole heir to the throne of Egypt,"

"You want what is best for Egypt. Do not mistake me. I understand why you want me wed. My uncle has no children and when he passes there will be no royal blood to assimilate to the gods' grace,"

Tai was silent.

"I do not want to sacrifice my happiness, my _sanity_, for a loveless marriage," He was close to glaring at his mother. "Or marriages,"

"Atem, of course we want you to be happy, but there _are_ some sacrifices you must make as king,"

"Maatem, as Pharaoh I will have complete control over all that I survey and beyond. I will hold the very fate of my country in my hands. Yet I cannot live as _I_ choose. Marry whom, _I_ choose,"

"We are giving you time to choose Atem. You have two years to take one or many. In there lies your choice,"

Atem sat up straighter in bed. He didn't have too many memories of his mother becoming stern with him, she was always so kind and calm. He knew this moment was one he knew he would not forget. Years from now he might see the wisdom in her words, in her strength and confidence in his future choices. Now he could see nothing but his own bitterness. He wasn't even interested in romance of any kind. He wanted to run and play like other boys his age, have the ignorant freedom to tease and rough around with his friends. His chest clenched like a pressing weight when he realized that most of his wishes would be impossible.

She rose from his bed and turned her back from him.

"I will expect you later this evening," She said, all the calm and collective love radiating in her voice like it normally did.

"Yes Maatem,"

…

Atem didn't have much time to present himself in a passable fashion, one suitable for a prince anyway. Taking away the sunken features in his eyes and the pale complexion would take longer than the few hours he had. He could however, wash the dirt from his body and change his clothes. Maybe some of shadows under his eyes would seem less harsh. He gathered his new set of clothing and made his way to a private bath. En route, his mind weighed heavily with everything that had transpired in the last few days.

His father's order for him to find a wife was at the top of the list. The image of him taking a faceless and heartless woman made him cringe. Trying to think of something else he changed to the second highest priority on his list. The thought-forms creation, its affiliation with Mana and Isis' apparent involvement were definitely something to he needed to investigate. Yes, he and Mana had vanquished the fiend, but the more he saw on the issue the more he thought that Isis had little to do with the situation. Maybe she had been pushed into it…maybe.

A loud cracking sound and yells from below forced Atem to look out from behind an open pillar into the courtyard. The sounds came from a carriage foreman cracking a whip who was yelling at his horses to move past the stray dog that spooked them into stopping. At first, Atem's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the carriage. His father could have invited some generals' daughter or foreign princess as a possibility to marry them off to him. It would be just like his father to throw women in front of him to speed up his decision. Upon further inspection of the carriage, he knew it couldn't have been a woman behind the closed white curtains that surrounded the mystery guest. The ornate patterns that created the giant square frame were symbols of masculinity and power.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief.

Whoever the guest was it was not a woman.

_Thank the gods. _Atem thought as his heart slowed to a normal rate. _Perhaps this is the separate matter Mother was speaking about?_

He hurried to the bathing room.

…

The Pharaoh and his wife were alone in the throne room. He was sitting at a table going over maps of forts and walls that surrounded his kingdom while she was fanning herself trying to beat off the heat. Waiting for their son proved irritating.

"You said he was taken with the yearly pass?" Aknamkanon asked his wife. She nodded once in a slow bow. Aknamkanon sighed and pressed the bridge between his eyes. "Perhaps we should take him for healing?"

"Nay my husband, it will recede soon. It is normal for some to be taken with such ailments. We must prepare him for the possibility that the Millennium Items will not always be here to solve all of his problems. Like the time before we had the Items, we came out stronger because our troubles."

He sighed again.

"Perhaps you are right,"

"Has your brother spoken to you about our guest arriving today?" Tai said changing the subject.

Before he could answer, he heard footsteps coming towards him. The familiar pattering of defiant and confident steps alarmed the old king to his son's arrival. Seconds later Atem was seen with his head held high, pristine white clothing donning his body and gold bands lacing his arms and ankles. He looked tired, but showed no other signs of illness.

"Atem,"

"My Pharaoh," Atem bowed his left foot forward and one arm crossed diagonally over his chest.

"Come. Sit," Atem obeyed and sat with his father at a table littered with parchments, scrolls, and maps. His mother stood behind his father and tried to smile reassurance to her son. Atem's heart slowed slightly.

"Within the next couple of months there will be a line of guests from other countries. Mesopotamia, Persia, and Greece, are just a few."

Atem held his breath.

"There will be messengers from countries whose kings and generals, who have daughters of nobility, will be one of the topics of discussion."

_I knew it! I knew he couldn't resist throwing this in my face!_

"It is time to bring you into more important matters Atem. This affects your future,"

"Because I am childish?" Atem couldn't help himself; his anger had been slowly rising since his father opened his mouth. "You think me too weak to take care of things on my own?"

"Hold your tongue boy. Or I will select a girl for you,"

"Face it *Yat*. You're afraid. Afraid that the only child you raised won't be good enough to take after you," Atem rose, his hands pressing into the table and had the audacity to look down on the Pharaoh.

Tai watched the discussion steadily rise in anger and heat. She could feel the tension between her husband and son. She dared not to look upon their auras to detect the exact magnitude of their argument.

"I am not bothered by trivial matters!" Aknamkanon threw down the sextant he had been holding and rose to meet his son's unspoken challenge.

"I am trivial?!"

"Aknamkanon, sit down before you have a stroke. Really, the two of you," Tai spoke up and stood between the two. Atem hadn't even realized he had risen above his father. They stopped, glared at each other, and sat slowly. Their son had no problem with maintaining confidence. Or perhaps it was arrogance that she saw in his features. Father and son were so alike in personality that it was not uncommon to see the two bashing heads. Atem oft denied acting like his father at times. 'I am far more deft' he would say to himself when he thought he wasn't being watched. Tai remembered a time when Atem revered his father in the highest esteem, as if he were above even the gods.

Tai missed those times, wishing they were more than just memories.

As Atem had grown, he had grown exceptionally well. More mature and smarter than most who were beyond his fourteen years, Atem surpassed them all. He was a quick and apt study in his magick's, and the arts of war both with and without weapons of any kind. She had yet to see Atem not succeed at any challenge that had been thrown in front of him.

Except, perhaps his father.

"Atem, my son please listen. You are the crown prince of Egypt; you have been born to privilege. With it becomes…specific obligations,"

"Forgive me mother, but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone in this room very happy,"

Tai didn't speak. She was caught off guard at her son's insinuation that she and her husband were not happy together. True, their relationship had not been the smoothest as of late and that their marriage had been arranged by the former king, but she _had_ grown tolove her husband. At her silence, Aknamkanon spoke up.

"You will choose a wife within the deadline, or I will strike at you in any way I can,"

"What's it to be yat, hot oil or the whip?" He said with complete apathy in his voice.

"I will simply deny you the crown and live forever," Even as the Pharaoh said it he knew they prospect was ridiculous.

"Good. Agreed then," Atem spoke calling his father's pathetic bluff.

Tai huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't you have _other _matters to speak about Pharaoh?"

Aknamkanon cleared his throat and waited for his anger to recede. Atem

"Beyond our own _personal_ matters, there are much more important things we need to discuss."

Atem waited, his arms still crossed in anger. It was then that he took a moment to look down at the maps on this fathers table. They were the locations of all their military bases and walls that were protecting them from outsiders. Among them were copies of treaties that his father had passed between them and neighboring countries. _Hmmm, interesting._

"There is a talk of war from barbarians in the far North,"

"Barbarians?"

"They have been plaguing our Roman allies for some time now. They mostly cause damage by raiding their military bases and secluded villages. There is some worry that should they fall, they will move beyond the Great Ocean and invade Egypt."

"Why should there be worry? Rome and Greece have upstanding armies to protect them."

"There are rumors that Rome's Emperor has become mad, and the Republic that has duel power is resolving nothing with their arguments. Athens on the other hand has been at war with Sparta for decades and it has left them crippled by war. They won't survive a second war on top of the one they are already fighting,"

"The Roman Emperor has become mad? What would prove these rumors true?"

"He burned down his own city while playing the harp and laughing,"

"Gods…" Atem shivered.

"You see the danger here,"

"Yes,"

"They are trying to indulge in my good graces and enlist our country's help in the matter with the barbarians,"

"They know of our Millennium Items. Of course they would try to indulge our good side,"

A giant knocking sound radiated from outside the throne room door. Aknamkanon moved his scrolls away and waved for his wife and son to follow behind him to the throne. They took the customary positions the Pharaoh's left and right side. Atem knew they only did this when an important guest was being presented to the royal family. _Maybe whomever was in that carriage I saw earlier was more important that I thought?_

"What is this about Mother?"

"Had you not gotten in an argument with your Father, we would have had time to tell you,"

Atem bit his tongue in irritation. His mother was right of course, but that didn't make him any less arguable.

"Enter," Aknamkanon bellowed.

Servants and lower priests entered hastily, bowed to the royal family, and took positions out of the way. Two obviously important people entered, one Atem recognized instantly, the other was a stranger.

His uncle was the first person he saw, his familiar aura of superiority demanding instant respect. His older, ragged face showed confidence and something else…happiness maybe. Atem did not see his uncle smile often. The second body was a boy about Atem's age, if not a little older. His trimmed brown hair was clean and his clothing resembled that of a simple village boy. Atem knew he was completely different from any normal village boy. He carried himself with something beyond confidence, which no simple peasant would have. It was absolute arrogance, as if the boy believed he could do no wrong.

_This is no normal villager._

Atem saw a little of himself in this boy.

"My Pharaoh, Queen, and honored Prince," Akhenaden and the strange boy bowed before the royal family. "I have been searching high and low for a replacement for Thutmose the bearer of the Millennium Rod for when our honored prince Atem will take the throne. I have found the perfect person to fill the future vacancy,"

"A boy?" Aknamkanon said skeptically.

"I assure you my Pharaoh; he exhibits exceptional magick and skills. With training, possessing an Item in the future will be no problem. Powerful *ka* will surely obey him,"

The Pharaoh rose from his throne.

"Rise boy," The peasant obeyed immediately and rose, but kept his eyes trained on the floor. The king inspected the peasant scrupulously.

"You want a life of priesthood?

"I cannot say great Pharaoh. A lowly peasant is not his own master,"

_This boy is quick and keen with his words, that is for sure._ Atem thought.

"What is your name boy?" The Pharaoh asked kindly with curiosity in his voice. His brother must have found quite a treasure in this child.

"Seto,"

* * *

><p><strong>*Yat* Egyptian word for Father, with respect. I will be using the interchangeable with the word father<br>**

***Maatem" Egyptian word for Mother, with respect. I will be using this interchangeably with the word mother  
><strong>

***Ka* Monster Spirits developed from within a criminals soul. The priests use the monsters as slaves to fight wars and do other types of duties.**

**Of course Seto had to be introduced at some point. Akhenaden's family had been a secret, so we can safely assume Seto knows nothing of his royal blood at this point.**

**Please Review**


	14. A Friendly Spar

**Author's Note:** I'm close to finishing Fallen, the story between Anzu and Yugi, since it ties to this one. Expect that story to have new chapters first, so don't be disappointed when this one doesn't get updated for a week or two. That's why I made this chapter longer. It's my personal mission to complete both stories. Both stories will absolutely NOT be abandoned. They _will_ be finished. That being said there are quite a few Egyptian words and references I used to make it seem more believable. I put the definitions at the end of the story. If you don't believe me, Google it. I'm not an Egyptologist. As always read, enjoy, and review. Don't like it, then don't read. Simple.

* * *

><p>Atem had placed himself in an area that he had recently labeled as a 'safe house'. Not many people knew of his secret hiding place, in fact to his knowledge only two people could have been able to find him if they looked. The location was cool and dimmed from most lights, a welcome reprieve from this abnormally intense heat wave they were experiencing. He didn't want anyone to find him for a while, as 'future king' he had too much to think about anyway.<p>

_That seems to be all that happens to me lately._ Atem sighed. _I wonder what exact moment my childhood died. _

Out of sheer boredom, he took the small taut leather ball and started throwing it against the wall and catching it on ricochet without fail. A few minutes passed by before he was interrupted.

"If you wanted to hide, making lots of noise would have the opposite effect," Atem looked up at the familiar masculine voice to see Mahado peering down at him from above.

"Another vase?" Mahado said with a smirk.

"It's a good place to hide," Atem moved to stand, the brim of the vase barely taller than his nose. _Which attests to the vases massive size, not my lack in height ….really. _

"But I found you,"

"You're special. You're supposed to find me when I go missing. You are my caretaker after all,"

"Just your caretaker?" Mahado offered his hand.

"And sometimes my best friend," Atem said with a smile, taking his hand at pulling himself out of his hiding place.

"When did you start such a thing?" Mahado asked pointing to the vase after pulling him out.

"Mana got me started,"

At the mention of her name Mahado stiffened and the tension between the two of them weighted considerably. _Why is he so irritated?_ Atem thought curiously and was about to ask when Mahado opened his mouth.

"Come, we are late for our daily physical training exercises," and sped off ahead of Atem. He shrugged his shoulders and decided that if the physical training did not lift his irritation, then he would ask.

…

It wasn't long after that both boys were suited up in Egyptian war garb. Their instructor, towards the end of their lessons, had finally allowed the boys to dress in what they would be wearing for traditional warfare. Mahado donned in short, puffed, white pants that were held up with an aquamarine and gold belt. The belt had wide and long tassels that hung in between his legs just below his knees. He wore no cover for his chest besides a broad shoulder plate that covered his pectorals in a half oval shape and was a similar color to his belt.

Atem, being prince, was wearing similar clothing, only he had more colors, more gold, and wore flexible arm bands. Atem moved his head slightly trying to adjust to the makeshift crown on his head. The crown wrapped around his forehead, flattening most of his spiky hair. The design itself was that of an eagle, the wings sufficing as the wrap. Both boys had sticks that were about three fingers thick and taller than the boys were for weapons. _Bludgeons today, swords tomorrow. _Atem thought with excitement. Swords, meant advancement in training.

"The match is over when the kill move is made as your opponent is defenseless. The word _Kill_ will be said, indicating the winner!" Their teacher shouted.

A loud bang of the end Mahado's stick slamming against the ground signified the beginning.

Atem's heart beat calmly in his chest regardless of the eagerness that pumped through his veins. This was the only time that Mahado was 'legally' allowed to curse and attack his prince. Atem didn't like being cursed at, but it made their friendship more real and Mahado's caretaker duties less severe.

"Now let's see if you can defend yourself you sweat from a hippo's balls,"

Oh, and Mahado had to deliberately try and get Atem angry.

Atem raised an eyebrow with a smirk at Mahado's colorful choice in words.

"You won't get me to fall into rage Mahado," Atem spoke carefully and calmly. _After all rage means carelessness in battle and carelessness could mean death. _

Mahado attacked.

He struck at Atem's left ankle, but Atem dodged and blocked easily a confident smirk. He tried again for the same ankle and was met with the same results. They both grinned at the efficiency of each other's moves. Mahado then set into a combination of various attacks and strikes forcing Atem into constant defense.

"Why are you. So against. Being married. Anyway?" Mahado panted each word with a strike, venom laced in his voice.

Atem blocked his attack in a way that locked Mahado's elbows and didn't answer.

"You could have any woman you want, one that would obey your every command," Mahado said, their bludgeons in between them stuck at a standstill.

"Only dogs are to obey. If you truly love your wife, you will value her and her opinion,"

It was Atem's turn to go on the offensive. He struck at Mahado incessantly meeting him with careful and intense violence. Mahado was barely able to block, sweat pouring from his brow. He ended up on one bended knee, his weapon braced above his head.

"Horse shit! A woman needs only a pretty face, a firm backside, and big breasts like a somber melon," He moved quickly and caught Atem off guard, knocking his weapon out of his hands. Atem saw his weapon move far away from him in his peripheral vision and jumped back to avoid Mahado's blow. Mahado came at him quickly, his moves jabbing at him with effortless form. Knowing that going for his weapon would leave Mahado with attacks of opportunity, Atem went into a series of backflips until he reached the far wall where all the extra weapons were kept. He reached behind and grabbed one quickly, his eyes never leaving his opponent looking for a weak point. Mahado moved to strike one last time, his form perfect.

Until Atem knocked his feet out from under him, landing Mahado on his back. Mahado moved to reach his weapon that was thrown away, but Atem thrust his weapon at the base of his throat leaving it hovering just above where a fatal blow would have landed.

"Kill!" Their teacher yelled ending the sparing match.

"So you would share your bed _and _your fortune, with a beautiful fool?" Atem raised his stick and planted it on the ground. He offered his hand to his now beaten friend.

"Personally? No," He took his hand and pulled himself up. "I was just trying to piss you off. It was one of my assigned objectives from our instructor after all. We both have to learn self-control in war," He brushed himself off. "But you have to admit, that is how it's always been in Egypt. It is tradition," The boys started to clean up the debris and random sticks littering the floor.

"It is also tradition that times must, and always do change my friend,"

Mahado nodded.

"Oh and by the way," Atem struck Mahado in the face with his fist, sending the older boy back onto his ground where he had been previously. "That's for everything you said in our spar,"

Mahado rubbed his jaw in shock. Atem had never struck him, except when they practiced.

"But you maintained perfect composure in the spar!"

"Of course I did. Giving in to extreme emotions in battle results in death," He offered his hand again, pulling Mahado up and patting him on the back. "But this isn't a battle and you deserved it,"

"Uh," Mahado said dumbly.

"Now we're even," Atem said and smiled, all menace gone. "Come my friend, we have food awaiting us and you need your jaw looked at,"

…

"You did great!" Isis said hugging the boys tightly. Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience while they had been fighting, besides their instructor that is. Isis had dragged Mana to the sparring match, in hopes of lifting her spirits. Mana had been melancholy since Mahado had shouted at her and thought that seeing the mean boy defeated might grant her some satisfaction. Mana was surprised that Isis was right.

"How sure are you that Mahado would have lost?" Mana whispered in Isis' ear.

"Mahado may have been training longer than Atem, but our prince is a very quick study. Mahado hasn't been able to completely defeat Atem for over a year now. I made a safe bet," Both girls giggled.

Even the Pharaoh and his Queen had made an appearance. Though the sight was rare, it was always a welcome surprise to see the royal family together in a casual way. Atem had been pulled to the side to speak with his instructor and his father, leaving Mahado, Isis, and Mana on their own.

Mahado cleared his throat.

"Mana, I want to apologize for my previous behavior. It was unfair and inappropriate," Mahado said bashfully. "I was just angry,"

Isis wiggled her eyes at Mana from behind him.

"I understand Mahado. You felt you were only protecting your prince after all," She looked at Atem who was still engaging in serious conversation with the Pharaoh and their instructor. "And with everything that has happened to me these last several weeks… I understand your protectiveness of him,"

"Now that that is out of the way," Isis said from behind Mahado making him jump. She grabbed one of his ears and tugged hard bringing it down to her mouth in anger. Isis was not a tall girl. By comparison, she had to dance on the tips of her toes to reach, leaving Mahado bending dramatically to relieve some pain. To Mana, Mahado looked like a badly leaning tree caught on a tight rope. "What was with all those comments about us women huh?"

"It was just—

"I had no idea you wanted a woman with such huge endowments," Isis seethed in his ear. "My perception of our friendship has suddenly changed,"

Mana giggled. She knew Isis was only teasing.

"That was not it at all!" Mahado stuttered, his face as red as an apple. Isis winked at Mana and let go of his ear.

"Well, us _women_ will just be moving along then and leave you _men_ to your fantasies of huge busted women,"

"Huge busted women?" A voice rang from behind the three of them. "To whom are we referring?" Atem said, smiling at his friends. At the sight of him, Mana's heart could not help but race and hammer against her chest. She was sure that her friends could hear it although they made no notice. Her face burned and if she could see it, she knew it would be a dead giveaway to her inner turmoil. She wasn't sure yet, if her feelings were positive or negative.

"N-No one," Mahado stuttered, and if it were possible his face turned even more red.

"They were discussing our match," Atem explained, giving his friend a break. "Among other things,"

"We'll leave you two to your devices," Isis said starting to pull Mana along.

_I don't think I want to leave yet._ Mana thought helplessly.

"I wouldn't Isis. This concerns all of us,"

"Oh," Isis' interest made obvious in her movements. "How so?"

_What could involve me? _Mana thought. _Unless it's the incident…_

"From watching our match, both the Pharaoh and our teacher think that we are ready for Field Training," At this, Mahado yelled in joy, letting his arms wave in dramatic victory. "And before we were trained in depth with swords too,"

"So soon?" Isis asked.

_What is Field Training?_ Mana felt like a fool, watching her three friends relish in happy confusion and triumph not knowing why they were.

"How does this concern all of us?" Isis said snapping Mahado back into calm.

"Well, Mahado and I will be doing Field Training. You two," He said using two fingers to point at the girls. "Will be doing the Field Training Exercise,"

"What is Field Training?" Mana spoke, finally gaining the courage to ask.

"Forgive me Mana, sometimes I forget how new you are to us," Atem said. "Field Training is a sort of…rite of passage. For each of those who are pursuing to be a high priest, is a royal heir, or magician in training must complete a journey into the higher ranks of divinity. It's how we gain our strength and wisdom. We must find and master our *Shia* before assuming our roles in our future,"

Mana nodded, confirming that she understood so far.

"The journey will last about *half of a moon cycle*, but sometimes less if you find it by then. We are so lucky to be allowed to do this during the season of *Proyet*, when it is cool nay?"

"Why so long?"

"It will take us many days to get past the temple of *Karnak* into unsoiled *Black Lands*. Upon arrival we begin ascension, training, and searching for our Shia,"

"Unsoiled Black Lands? As in, beyond civilization?" Atem nodded at Mana's question. "Oh my," was all she could manage to say.

"Don't worry; you and Isis still have another few years before you can attempt to master your Shia. You will be coming along to observe only, so you can learn for yourselves when it is your turn. After all, Mahado and I had to go through the exercise before the real thing too and it wasn't bad was it Mahado?"

"Not at all," Mahado said grinning.

"When do we leave?" Isis said, tired of the review.

"Tomorrow morning. That gives is plenty of time to prepare,"

"Oh I'm so proud of you both! And so soon for you Atem! It's unheard of to go so early in age," Atem rubbed the back of his head and blushed, smiling wider than he had in a long time. "Mana and I must pack! Come, my friend we have things to do!" Without much resistance, Mana allowed herself to be dragged back inside the palace across the courtyard. When the girls were gone Mahado finally spoke.

"You think it unfair to 'forget' to mention that you almost drowned during your 'observation'?"

"Yes, well," Atem coughed in embarrassment. "I didn't obey the rules. I tried to participate instead of learn. It will be different for them,"

Atem rolled his shoulders allowing the news to sink in. Isis was right; he was very young for most. Hell, Mahado was older than him by two years and _he _was considered a youth by Field Training standards. He was only fourteen after all. A rare feeling zipped through his chest like lightening. Was it nervousness? Or…more likely, fear that made his heart pound? Not many things made him feel this way, but when they did it always made him react the same.

Atem had a nasty habit of hiding his fear with anger.

His fear of being tied to a heartless, cold woman whom would never love him made him talk down to his Yat. He was lucky that Seto's arrival had distracted his father from handing out well placed consequences.

Field Training was something to be respected for what it was. Two weeks in uncivilized land with wild animals and small amounts of food and water was not something to stick your nose up at. It took complete mental and physical discipline to even _find _your Shia. In fact, during Atem's exercise he had thought he'd seen his own Shia hovering above the river. In an attempt to catch it, he had nearly drowned.

_Perhaps I am too young after all?_

Mahado placed his arm over Atem's shoulder like a brother might.

"Do not worry Atem. Your yat would not allow you to do this if he did not have confidence in you,"

…

Four horses were lined against the front gate, their backs covered with satchels and rucksacks filled with supplies. The small group of friends made their way to relieve the stable handlers, their bodies wrapped in clothes suitable for travel. *Khat* headdress' to protect them from the sun were wrapped around their heads and neck, and long blouses and pants to protect them from sand. Atem despised travel clothing. It made him more sweaty than usual and restricted his movements, but a necessary evil nonetheless.

"Only four?" Mana asked inquiring about the number of horses. "Won't there be escorts on this particular journey?"

"What for?" Atem asked.

"Well… you're coming," Mana said bashfully. "Shouldn't there be some protection for the prince?"

"What prince?" Atem asked smiling. "As far as I know, four priests-in-training are making their way to complete their apprenticeship in *Asyut*,"

"I see," Mana said. Of course their trip would be as secret as possible. Which explains why their travel clothing was heavier than usual, slightly covering their faces. Atem moved ahead of her and pat his horse on the nose before mounting its back and excusing his handler. Mana timidly looked at the reins when a stable boy handed her a horse.

"I…uh,"

"What's the matter?" Mahado asked as all three of them looked down on her.

"I don't think…"

"Can you not ride?" Isis asked. Mana shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Of course," Atem smacked his forehead. "You haven't been with us long and no one has taken the time to teach you," Atem dismounted, took the reins from her hands and tied it to his own saddle.

"You'll ride with me. Just hold on tight and don't let go,"

Mana looked at him with petrified horror on her face. _Oh gods! I can't ride on a horse with him so close like that! So close and personal!_ She couldn't believe what he was offering.

"Hurry, we need to get started," Atem said offering his hand so nonchalant, like it meant no big deal. Mana looked at Isis whose face was unreadable. Mahado rolled his eyes with some emotion behind his smirk that Mana couldn't name.

_I can't do this, it's inappropriate! Isn't it?_

_ What is the worst that can happen? _

She took his hand.

…

The ride past Karnak didn't take nearly as long as Atem had been expecting. The trip he and Mahado had made two years ago took longer than he remembered.

"Mahad? Didn't it take longer to get past the temples a few years ago?"

"It did. We made more stops last time," Mahad said riding his horse next to Atem and Mana's.

"How come?" Mana asked as Isis and Mahad pattered past them, leaving Atem and Mana to their own conversation.

"Shada got motion sick,"

"Motion sick?" Mana asked into Atem's back.

"He couldn't handle horseback riding," Mana giggled and Atem couldn't help but join her. "It wasn't all that funny. I was Shada's partner,"

"Why do you need a partner?"

"Well, you're not _completely_ alone on this journey. The ones taking the test separate from each other to ensure the validity of your Shia. I wouldn't want to see Mahad's just like he wouldn't want to see mine. But you always have a spotter to help you if you get into trouble,"

"What kind of trouble?"

Atem faltered making his horse trip over a rock until it correct itself.

"To make sure you eat and drink. Sometimes while you're searching you forget. You forget about actions to sustain yourself...among other things,"

"People really forget to eat?"

"It gets intense sometimes,"

They were silent for several minutes after that.

"Mana there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Atem asked feeling his heart pick up in speed. He was sure Mana's did as well. "About the other night, with the thought-form in your dream,"

"Yes?" She answered timidly.

"Afterwards, when we woke up, how did you feel?"

"I…I felt pretty good actually," She said tightening her arms around his waist. "In fact I felt better than good. Great,"

"I was the opposite,"

"Yes, Mahad told me. I'm sorry," She rested her forehead against his back trying to assure her apology.

Isis and Mahad laughed ahead of them about a joke that one of them just told.

"Don't be," Atem continued to whisper to her. "It wasn't intentional. But that brings me to my next statement. Would you be my partner in this?"

Mana stayed silent.

"It's just… I need all of my magick in this. I need to be at the top of my game. During the mind meld, I think some of my power stayed with you. I want to reverse that before we start,"

"Of course," Mana said. "I'll make sure you eat every day," Atem laughed.

"Could you do me another favor?" He asked looking back at her. She blushed when their eyes met. _Please let him blame my red face on the heat._

"Of course!"

"Can you retract your claws? I can't feel my stomach," She froze in embarrassment and removed her arms to grip the back of his clothes instead.

"I'm sorry!"

…

They reached their campsite a few days later. The Black Lands that surrounded them lay completely destitute of people or any other form of civilization. The land itself however was full of plant and wild life. A green and pasturous oasis with plenty of palm trees, the ground covered in green grass as far as they could see. The river had receded from its annual flood, leaving the banks damp and rich with vivacity. They made camp a good half a mile or so from the river, keeping it within easy reach should they need to bathe or drink.

_Why did I ask her to be with me?_ Atem kept asking himself the rest of the trip. He had notified Isis and Mahad of the plan before they would separate upon reaching the first campsite. Getting a good chunk of his power back was plenty of reason, but there was a separate motivating factor. One he did not know the complete purpose behind. He knew that Mahad had feelings for Isis. Perhaps it was his duty to help out his friend in his quest for romance?

Isis and Mahad nodded and said a goodbye before they left for their campsite, leaving Mana and Atem alone. The only company the two of them had were their two horses. Atem had dismounted the packs and started to set up their tents.

"What can I do?" Mana asked.

"Look around and see if you can find some small sticks or dried palm leaves to start a fire. This area can get pretty cold at night and we only have an hour or so before the sun sets,"

"When do you start your Shia quest?"

"It's not a complete science. There is no formula or set time to make this happen. It depends on the person,"

Mana thought about it as she started to gather wood and kindling.

"Don't go too far. It's unsafe alone in the dark out here,"

Mana let her mind wander as she looked at the ground for the specifics they needed. She had mixed emotions about her current position with Atem. She still had images of a demonic Atem attempting to rape her, but the more she spent with her prince the more she felt silly for even associating the two of them in the same category. The thought-form had obviously used her feelings for her prince against her in an attempt to overwhelm her with fear. But what were her feelings exactly? He had saved her, been kind to her, brought light into her withered life. He was loyal, that was for sure, to a fault at some times. Was he her friend? She shook her head. Of course he was her friend, she treated him as such. Did he consider her a friend? She hoped so. He made her heart race, her face blush, and her voice stutter. She hadn't felt this way before in her short life.

What was Atem to her exactly?

A twig snapped somewhere to her left and her eyes moved to identify the noise. The trees were thicker where she was and she lost track of her footing and tripped. Her hands stung and the small bundle she had been carrying scattered around her. Tears threatened to break the brim of her eyelids at her clumsy nature. Her knee was scratched and she thought her ankle could have been twisted.

"Mana?"

"A…Atem?"

"Yeah," He answered in the darkness. "Are you ok?"

"I heard a noise and I tripped,"

He finally came within her line of sight and kneeled before her, looking at her ankle.

"I don't think it's twisted, but let's get some water on it,"

She nodded and let Atem pick up the bundle in one arm and Mana's waist in the other, letting her lean on him.

"I saw a small jackal hole not too far away. I think you spooked them,"

"I spooked_ them_?"

Atem shook his head and grinned.

They made it back to camp without further incident. Mana remained solemn, the previous events embarrassing her. Atem however, continued as if nothing had happened. After he had sat her down on a log Atem had moved to make a make-shift bench. He took one of their small water sacks and whispered some words over it. Almost immediately the outside of the sack glistened with small water droplets, although Mana didn't know why. He shook it and Mana could hear sloshing of water mixing with something. He sat cross-legged in front of her and gently put her ankle in his lap. She winced when he placed the sack over her ankle.

"Ouch,"

"Does it hurt?"

"I just… I've never felt anything so cold before. It kind of surprised me. What is mixed in there? I'm sure it was just water before,"

"Crushed ice and water,"

"Ice?" Mana said saying the foreign word on her tongue. She had never heard of such a thing.

"Ice is frozen water. Where we live we would never see it, it is just too warm. But it is common in capitals far up north,"

"How far north?"

"Out of Egypt, beyond the great sea,"

"Oh wow," The thought of such a thing existing, in places Mana could only imagine was enticing and exciting. Such places had to feel this kind of cold thing often? She wasn't sure if she could stand it for too long, but being able to explore such places would be a freedom in of its own. Mana wondered if she would ever see such wonders.

_Probably not._

"What other kinds of things are up north?"

"Well, I haven't been personally. I've only seen things and heard stories that delegates have brought with them. Sometimes, they play their memories so we can see what other places look like,"

"What do you mean by 'play' a memory?" The ice pack on her started to make the rest of her body uncomfortably cool. She couldn't feel much of her ankle either, the pack making it numb. Atem scrunched his eyebrows together in thought.

"Well, with magick you can…extract a copied memory. Sort of like a vision, or premonition, only instead of seeing the future you see the past and present. If someone extracts a memory to 'play' everyone can see who is within the room,"

"I'm not sure I understand,"

Atem stopped and looked around. "Maybe I'm not explaining it very well. I'll have to show you sometime,"

"Oh! Speaking of which, how do I return your magick?" Mana said with earnest curiosity.

"Not much actually. You just have to be near me for a certain amount of time while my magick finds its way back to its master. There are other means of extracting them, but I'd rather not perform those spells." Judging by how much time had passed already while Mana had ridden with him, she must have taken a huge amount when he had tried to help her.

"How come? If your magick will come back sooner and you can find your Shia quicker,"

"I'm not worried about finding my Shia," Atem said removing the pack from her ankle to inspect her sprain. "And they can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing," He set the pack aside and started to twist her foot in experimental movements to judge an injury. "I think you'll be fine to walk on it. I'm pretty sure your muscles were just irritated," She walked and while it was strange with the lasting cold feeling, she found she could move without pain.

"Thank-you Atem,"

"Of course,"

The sun was setting rapidly in front of them, painting the sky with a clashed wash of pinks, reds, and oranges. With their camp established and horses settled, there were no more chores to complete. Atem and Mana sat on the make-shift log bench watching the sky steadily darken into the compassionate welcome of stars. They sat side by side content, staring at the world around them, the dark wild waking up around them. With no looming threat of creatures attacking them, no constant gaze of escorts and caretakers, no immediate responsibilities to weigh on them, they simply enjoyed each other's company in a comfortable silence. In this moment, they were just a boy and a girl. Friends enjoying the time they had together.

Atem cast his senses, closing his eyes and letting his magick envelope the area around them and tried to Listen. Almost immediately, Mana jumped at the sudden intrusion of Atem's presence.

"What was that?"

"You could feel that?" Atem asked one eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"I could feel…you. Somehow. You're sitting next to me, but I could feel you in _here_," Mana pointed at her head at the last word.

"I was casting my perception. Checking out the surrounding area, with my magick and enhancing my primary senses. Other magicians would be able to sense me looking for them. I didn't think that your magick would be advanced enough to feel me. I'm pleasantly surprised,"

Mana blushed.

"But from the way you came to be with us, I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised," Atem said thinking about the discussion between his uncle and his father had about the pillar of light. Atem had been indoors, meditating when he had been floored with enormous magickal pressure. He had been intrigued and walked in on his father and uncle talking when he had investigated.

"How do you cast your senses?"

"Here, let me show you," Atem scooted closer to Mana, wrapping one arm around her and placed his hands on her temples with comfortable compression. "Close your eyes,"

Mana obeyed, trying to ignore their nearness.

"Now even your breathing," Mana took a deep breath before relaxing.

"Feel the magick build within you. Feel it grow in the pit of your stomach and imagine it expanding,"

Mana felt a strikingly familiar warmth spread through her.

"_You will start to Listen to things you couldn't normally hear. Feel the life forms around you. Feel your reach stretch to those around you,"_ When he spoke Mana wasn't sure if she could hear him out loud or in her head. _Is this what Listening is like?_

She could _feel _the jackals that Atem had mentioned earlier cuddled in their hole preparing for sleep. She Listened to the river that flowed steadily from less than a mile to the south. A night owl hooted from some indiscernible distance away. She felt Atem next to her, his magick slowly but surely growing inside him. She was pleased to feel that most of it had been returned to him. She blushed when she could feel his heart beat in a steady pace. His presence was so close to hers, that she was having trouble telling the difference between the two. She wondered if this is what it felt like to have someone embrace her. Like a parent would their child, or a comforting friend offering a shoulder. _Or like a lover._ She mentally shook herself at her unclean thoughts, breaking the spell as a result.

_Please don't let him have felt that!_

But Atem made no sign that he had noticed her blunder.

"You did very well! I could feel you cast your senses. What did you see?"

"Wildlife. I could hear the river too,"

"You Listen very well. You didn't feel any other human presence other than ours did you?"

Mana shook her head.

"Good, but just in case," He stood, picked up a stick, and started going around their campsite in a giant circle. He stopped every few feet and added some sigils that Mana recognized and others she didn't. The sky was now completely dark, a black night surrounding them. Even the moon was gone tonight, its waning cycle complete for this month. The fire they had started was now the only source of light, orange shadows dancing on their skin.

"Protection sigils? Are we expecting company?"

"No use being careless," When he finished he bit his thumb enough to draw blood and sealed the circle with his will by smearing his blood in the dirt where the circle connected. He heard the tale-tell pop of a barrier surrounding them and went to relax next to Mana.

"Do you always have to draw blood when you cast a barrier?"

"Not always, but I plan on sleeping tonight and sacrificing blood is the best way to 'set it in stone' so to speak, while we are resting,"

"But you're hurt now," Mana said inspecting his thumb.

"I've had worse,"

"Atem can I ask you a question?" He looked at her his expression inquisitive, giving her permission to ask anything. She so desperately wanted to ask him what he had felt when she had cast her senses. Would he have felt her thoughts? Her want for someone to cover her with their love, like she used to feel from her mother and father before she had been sold. He has asked what she had Listened to and what she had Seen. Perhaps he hadn't? She had to be sure, but she was too cowardice to ask. Her true question trapped in her throat.

"Do you think I was ready to come with the three of you?"

"No," He said with no hesitation. She was thrown back. His blunt answer shook her to the core, but that was not the only thing that shocked her. His blatant disregard for her feelings, when he normally was so kind, always thinking of others first, was what she found hurtful. Her face flushed with an anger she hadn't felt in a long time, especially directed at Atem. He almost never gave her a reason to be irritable with him.

"You think—

"What I think is that you were brought along prematurely. Another few years, _then_ you could do the exercise, and then maybe if you were ready you could find your Shia. Certainty not now,"

Mana couldn't even try to speak. From what Atem was saying, he considered her company a burden. She was unchecked, unchallenged, and untrained. Completely ill qualified to be his partner and be here. She felt more like a child with every word he spoke. She had already tripped and had needed Atem to come rescue her. _Well if that's how he feels then I'll just have to prove my worth!_

"They pushed you to come with us because there aren't very many magicians ready for the Exercise, but they let you join only for your raw power,"

"You—You think me incompetent?" Mana said her voice rising in pitch and tension.

"I think of you as untrained. It's not your fault." Atem didn't understand why she was raising her voice at him. He was only trying to be honest with her. She had asked hadn't she? He always expected an honest answer when he asked a question. "Why are you getting angry with me?" She stood up and looked down at him.

"How can you ask such a thing after you—you, arghh," She threw her hands in the air and stomped off to her own tent.

"Good night your _highness,_" She hissed before slapping the opening closed.

"What the hell was that?" Atem asked to no one.

…

The next morning was uncomfortable not only because of the unresolved argument, but because of the already intense heat cooking the land. The two ate their breakfast in silence, the only sound coming from the two horses tethered to a tree munching on oats. Atem had expected when Mana had risen from her sleep that she would have glared at him until she was finally ready to explain herself, but she wasn't even _looking_ at him. She didn't place one glare in his direction, she just ignored him completely.

_ Well, I'm certainly not going to explain myself. I was just being honest with her! She's the one who needs to apologize._

"Isis told me that I'm supposed to gather food among other things during this trip. I'm heading to the river, to get some fish to salt for our meal later,"

"Alone?" Atem looked at her even though she didn't offer him the same courtesy.

"Of course. It's my _job_," She hissed the last word. "I think I can take care of a meal. It is something I'm good at," She gathered a rucksack to carry the future fish in on her back, a large knife to strap to her waist, a water pouch to hang around the front of her neck, and lastly her wand. "I'll be back later,"

"Fine," Atem said feigning disinterest and she huffed off. He watched her disappear behind the trees until he let out a deep breath.

"She's going to get herself killed," he sighed to his horse. _I'm losing my mind. _Without another heartbeat, he rose and stretched before heading into the trees as quickly and silently as possible. Not wanting her to know she was being followed.

…

Atem tried to stay to higher ground looking down on Mana as she walked calculating her movements. He could feel her trying to expand her senses like she had last night, but she eventually gave up after not coming up with anything more than a flicker of magick. Atem knew it was because she was letting her anger flood her rationality, so he had nothing to fear of being caught especially if he stayed in the thick brush.

He could tell the heat was getting to her. Her face was flushed red and her breathing was labored. She set her rucksack on the ground and took a sip of water. _Stupid girl…at least she thought to bring water with her though. _Atem thought bitterly. _If she would just swallow her pride... WHOA what is she doing!_

Atem was knocked out of his reverie. Mana was taking her top off, sweat sticking to her heated slick skin as she raised it over her head. She started to fold her skirt band in on itself so that her skirt rose higher. Her legs grew by about a mile and her underwrap that bound her breasts down almost left nothing to the imagination, showing off her flat stomach.

_How can she have breasts?! She's younger than I am! Do girls even get breasts that young?!  
><em>

Mana doused her top in water from her pouch and used it to rub her face down.

_Oh gods…I'm going to hell…_

Throwing her useless top into the rucksack she donned her gear and continued on her path. Atem rose quickly to follow her and managed to whack his head on the thick tree branch directly above him. Grabbing his head in pain and biting his tongue to keep quiet he rolled on the ground cursing himself in his thoughts. _You stupid boy! You should have better situational awareness than this! What is wrong with you! It's just a girl, it's just Mana. _

He looked and saw Mana disappear around the bend, almost to her destination. He rose, trying to forget his pain and moved forward staying hidden in the brush. When he saw her reach the Nile, she smiled in relief and pride. Setting her rucksack, knife, and wand aside she moved her toes into the river and bent over to fill her water pouch with water she had wasted on her clothing. She looked to be enjoying herself in the cool water, relishing in a moment of pure bliss. When she started to splash herself, Atem almost had to look away. Almost. He was rather enjoying the view of her backside. _Wait, what?! _Atem thought shaking away his throbbing head in his hands. When he looked again, he was determined to look at her like a friend _should_. He was following her to make sure she didn't kill herself and that's it. If anyone asked he would deny it otherwise.

Mana continued to splash herself when Atem noticed something odd. A ripple in the water not five feet away from Mana made from something diving underwater. His heart stopped. He knew what that was lurking underneath the water. He rose to run to her, but the creature moved first.

A crocodile opened its mouth faster than Mana could blink and made to snap at her. She threw herself back on pure clumsy reflex. It hadn't caught her flesh, but was instead stuck on something that leashed her to the hungry crocodile. Mana couldn't do anything but flail her arms madly, trying to get away from the beast or reach her wand, or knife _anything_ to help her. She was alone and facing this monster all by herself. _Oh gods! I'm going to be _eaten. _Eaten and I'll never see Atem again!_ The crocodile had latched itself onto Mana's water pouch that had flung forward when Mana had thrown herself backwards. The band was latched onto Mana's neck with so much force that she couldn't even bend her head to remove it. What was even worse was that the creature figured out that it could pull her into the water. When it started to tug backwards she screamed with more terror than she had even felt in her entire life. Not even her former master, the thought-form, or the Eye filled her with such abandoned helplessness as this creature did. At least with the others Mana stood a _chance _of living through.

Atem threw himself at Mana and the crocodile and launched at the beast his own knife stemmed at the ready. The knife in his hand was at least six inches long and he had just sharpened it this morning.

_If this won't kill it she could die…I can't let that happen!  
><em>

Without another breath, Atem was on top of the distracted monster his feet planted next to its concrete neck and thrust his blade into the crocodile's brain. He was straining to force it past its scaly hide with its sheer size and thrashing power making it even more difficult, but he pressed on. The crocodile slowed dramatically when the first two inches went through and it finally stopped when the blade disappeared completely into its head. It lay there, dead and harmless in the bank of the river.

Mana gasped, hyperventilating in uncoordinated breaths. Her hand clutched her heart. The back of her neck was red, irritated, and already covered in welts. She started crying with every essence of fear and terror she had ever felt in her life. Atem, tired from the encounter collapsed next to his friend. With his knife still in the head of the crocodile, Atem grabbed her and sat her in his lap knowing she was going into shock. He tried to calm her by rubbing his hand through her hair and rocking her gently.

"Shhhh. It's ok. It's dead. It's dead. It's over, all over," He said repeatedly as she wept into his chest, clutching his shirt like a lifeline. He rocked her back and forth chanting the phrases like a mantra or a spell, desperately trying to heal her heart. He wasn't even sure she was entirely aware of his presence, worried that the shock of the experience was over-riding everything else in her.

His heart on the other hand wrenched with every tear that hit his blood crusted shirt. He couldn't stand seeing people hurting, but more than that he couldn't _handle_ Mana being hurt. The thought of something causing her pain made him vengeful and livid. He stopped and looked her over for injuries. When he was satisfied that he had found none, he pulled her into him once more and started the calming process all over again. He'd sort out why he felt this way later. Right now, she needed him.

Mana needed him.

And he needed her.

* * *

><p>*Yat*- Father<p>

*Shia*- A personalized and personified destiny.

*Proyet*- The Egyptain calendar was broken into three major seasons revolving around the annual flood. Proyet, was the season when the river receded. Mostly ranging from December through March. It was the coolest season of the year, but in the story they are experiencing an unusual heat wave. So Atem's comment about the season was intended to be sarcastic.

*Black lands*- The most fertile and vegetative land that was closest to the river. Unsoiled black lands would have been considered the wild, where there were no farms or civilization. In comparison the *Red lands* were the endless desert and sand dunes you usually think about when you think of Egypt.

*Karnak*- A place of worship with the Egyptian god Amun at the head. It was near the capital of Thebes, which is where Atem and the rest of the Royal family currently reside.

*Half a moon cycle*- Two weeks if you didn't already know.

*Khat*- A hat that soldiers wore in battle to protect them against the sun. Google it if you wanna see what it looked like.

*Asyut*- A small city REALLY far away from Thebes. So it would be impossible for the four of them to make the trip there and back within two weeks, but I simplified it for this story. I think you can forgive a few inaccuracies. I'm not an Egyptologist.

**In case you didn't catch it from the last chapter**- What Roman Emperor played his harp as he cackled while he watched Rome burn? Nero. There were rumors and scarce evidence that he had set the fire himself. A Roman ally with Egypt suddenly gone mad would certainly cause problems for Atem in the future.

**A few things about Atem**: So far I have portrayed him as almost unapproachable and godly, because I was writing mostly in Mana's point of view when she first met him. But I'm starting to introduce his true thoughts, feelings, and self into the story. Even though he was powerful and wise in the manga, he was still a human being. He had flaws. It's time for Mana to feel more comfortable and develop that careless and easy friendship that we saw in the manga.

**Please Review**


End file.
